Right From The Start
by Portside Crowds
Summary: "Is it?" she asked "It is," he answered. He didn't kneel nor he kissed the back of her hand. What matters is even after the obstacles that preventing him to be with her, he was still there. Because he loves her no matter he was told not to. So does she. AU, SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**-Right From The Start-**

_ Everyday time is passing, growing tired of all this travelling. Take me away to where you are._ -Greyson Chance (Home Is In Your Eyes)

**Prologue**

_An old woman stared at the window, memories of the past were rushing to her mind. All about how she met her loved one for the first time. The once black-as-night locks that turned to grayish-white tied in a bun like always, as they had been for the past twenty years. A teardrop fell from her eyes down to her hands that was on top of her lap. His eyes. The very part she missed so much, two black deep seas that would drown her everytime her eyes locked with his. His smile, oh how she would do anything just to see that rare smile of his just for her again. His lips, part of him that would make her lose herself, go high and never go back without him. His touch, the feel of his caress kept fading even though she tried so hard to remember every caress every night before she went to bed._

_With trembling hands she tried to wipe away her tears. Her eyes wandered around the room. A habit she had to make herself relax. Her wandering eyes stop at a picture frame standing delicately alone on top of a nightstand. Delicate and yet proud to be framing a picture of a couple. Young couple. _Young love_, she thought to herself. The raven haired man streched his arm over her waist. With his loving gaze, his gaze only for her. Trying to meet her eyes, but could not. Hers met the camera. With blushing face and a wide grin that represented her feeling at that time. Happiness, for eventually being together with her love. A little bit contradicting by his expression. Just a small smile that was barely seen, but there. Just for his love._

_ Tears seemed unstoppable right then. Like every other day, she let her tears streamed down her face, not bothering to wipe them away with her hands, with _anything_. She always hoped, somehow, from whereever he was, he could see how she was doing after he left. She was bad. Tired. _So tired_. Sometimes, she just wished to end it all. So she could be together with him. But she knew, reluctantly, that he would not be happy. If he was there right then, she was sure that he would have been glaring at her like there was no tomorrow. And she would do whatever he told her. That was how much she loved him. But then, he was not there. But she knew, somewhere, he was watching her. With that loving gaze he always had for her. _Just for her.

_ There was knock on the other side of the door. She wiped her eyes and turned her wheelchair so she was facing the door. There were sounds of excited footsteps, muffled laughter, and hushing from the outside._

_ "The door is unlocked. Come in!"_

_ She tried so hard to put all of the happiness she could muster to utter those words._

_ The door slowly swung open. And she was smiling, just like that. A genuine smile, honest to God smile. It was as if, the past twenty minutes mourning over her love was easily paid by this incoming happiness._

* * *

**Chapter One: Stares**

"I hate him."

"Oh, come on. You do not," said a pink haired girl.

"Whose side are you on?" She could not believe this girl that sat beside her. She is her best friend for God's sake and then she was just like rest of their group: the girls. And the group never stopped mentioning to her that she did not hate him. It was just a silly competition. And she was just too ambitious about it.

"There are no sides, Hinata. Anyway, where is our sweet Hinata-chan? Because she wouldn't hate anyone. She couldn't, to be exact." She knew, her friend just tried to reassuring her about her hate towards him did not exist. But still, she would not agree with her.

"It's different Sakura! Oh God, I don't know what to say. I don't know anymore about anything." She could not snap. And it sounded like a desperate whine. How everyone knew, but that was her climax of rage.

"Let's forget about it, then."

"How can I just forget it? He's the first again Sakura! I've tried so hard for the last exam. And I got second place while he doesn't even seem to be the type of person to even be bothered to open a book to read at all!" She was desperate. It just... the way it turned out, it just seemed impossible.

"Maybe he's just smart to the bones, Hinata. Even without trying." Sakura felt like laughing. Looking at her bestfriend desperate like that.

"Just because you like him doesn't mean-"

"I don't. Come on. It was just a crush anyway. And it was long time ago. When we're in the middle school. And we never saw him with a girl. Maybe he's gay. I don't care."

A small smile formed on her face. How could Sakura said she did not care but keep ranting about it over and over? Even until then. And they were in sophomore year of highschool.

"Oh, you do care, Sakura."

"I.. I don't know Hinata. I mean if I like him or not, which I don't even know myself, but he won't care. With so many girls oogling at him, I don't even know if I can keep up with him. Well, if we decide to be a couple. Which is, impossible. How funny. Even me, the girl who, well, has liked him since elementary school-"

"Oh! How cute. Sakura just admitted her feeling towards the highs chool heartthrob!"

Sakura blushed. "I'm not finished!" she yelled. Hinata giggled softly. Seeing her friend being shy like this was priceless.

"Well, even me, the girl who likes him," Hinata's eyes widened. She amazed that there was no hesitation when Sakura said those words, "feels impossible to be with him. How about you? The one who admitted herself that she hates this guy."

Sakura laughing over her friend's anger.

"It's not funny, Sakura. I don't hate him, maybe. _I don't care._ I _am_ however, upset that he once again ended up beating my test scores."

"Did I say it was funny?" She was laughing hard with Hinata's expression of fury, which looked a little too much like an angry kitten.

Hinata pouted and went toward the door leaving a laughing Sakura alone in the library.

* * *

Hinata went to her locker to get her notebooks. She felt content until there was someone clearing his throat behind her. She turned her head so she could face the guy. Her pale eyes met the brightest sapphire blue that were eyes. She was stunned at that very spot. Her cheeks reddened to see her crush _actually _made an effort to _actually _talk to her.

"Hi Hinata," he greeted.

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun." She was upset because of her stutters. Her stutters were her past. She never stutters anymore around her friends. Except to certain blonde guy with bright blue eyes that stood infront of her.

"We are in the same class now, no?"

"Yes." Fortunately that did not come out stuttered.

"Can I borrow one of your notebooks? It's not like I need it. Hell, I'm not going to write anything, anyway. It's just, I don't want to get in trouble with-"

Not even able to finish his speech, the notebook he was talking about was shoved to his face. That action actually made him step back one step.

He put his right hand behind the back of his head. His lips formed his typical grin. Without hesitation, he took the book from Hinata's hands. Their hands touching ever so slightly. She blushed again. And of course, Naruto was oblivious about it.

"Well, thank you Hinata."

"A-anytime, Naruto-kun."

And then there was a thick awkward silence. Chuckling nervously, he kept on talking, saying words, that in middle school Hinata would have fainted from.

"Well, since we have the same class, we can walk there together, eh?"

She was blushing madly. She could not utter a single word without stuttering so she just nodded. She tried to close her locker, but in her excitement the edge of her locker door ended up hitting Naruto's head. He instantly lost his balance, and nearly fell on the floor. With quick reflexes, she caught his shoulders to keep him steady. Blushing madly while doing this. With her head facing down, she uttered her apologies.

"I'm so s-sorry, Naruto-kun! I really didn't mean to.."

Her head snapped up. There was a hand on her shoulder. And the hand was Naruto's.

"It's okay. Calm down. People make mistakes, right?" His voice and eyes softened when he told her to calm down. And his _smile_. She could have fainted on the spot. Not caring that she had known him for five years. She smiled back. Maybe imagining her together with him was not that impossible.

He put his hand back to his side. The other hand holding up his bag strap. He took one step toward the hallway. Turned his head back once more, he smiled at her.

"Come on, we don't want to be late, right?"

She nodded and hugged her notebook to her chest while walking by his side.

* * *

The walk was silent. But despite the awkwardness, she felt content. She just couldn't stop smiling. Finally, they arrived infront of the class. Naruto opened the door for her to let her enter first. Hinata waited until he closed the door, glanced back at him, and locked eyes briefly. She smiled, he smiled. So she went to her seat in the second row. While his seat was at the back of the class, next to _him._

"You're thinking _'__when will __I__ start dating__ Naruto__?__'_" A blonde haired girl teased her.

"Ino!" she mumbled not without blushing madly. Nevertheless, she went to sit next to her.

Their English teacher will be late like always. Hinata sighed to herself. Ino turned her head to her.

"Mind telling your bestfriend what happened?" Not bothering to lower her voice Ino asked her.

She just nodded, there's no other way she could pass through up. Ino would keep insisting, even though next day was the end of the world.

"Not now," she whispered back.

Ino grinned and nodded. She took her novel from her bag and started to read. And now she hoped she was smart enough like Ino. She should have brought her book today. She was bored. She hoped the door would open and the teacher would come to the class.

The class was never quiet when there was no teacher. That day was no different. But she still barely heard it as she perked her ears to listen to Naruto and _him_.

"You look like shit, dobe."

"Shut up, Sasuke," Naruto answered him while laughing.

"You dating _her?_" She could hear it. The emphasis on the word _her._

"What now? You jealous?" The laughter didn't stop.

"I don't care if you with her, Naruto," Sasuke said. His words came out emotionles.

"I didn't mean if you are jealous of me with Hinata, Sasuke," he clarified for his stoic friend. She was blushing while listening in. "What I mean is, if you are jealous because I got a girlfriend before you."

Sasuke didn't answer. She turned her head facing their seats. Sasuke stared at the window. His pose made her wonder. He really seemed does not care with anything except _himself_. He seemed.. distant. She felt pity for him sometimes, about his loneliness because-

"What made you think otherwise, anyway? Oh! Do you like her, teme?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to Sasuke.

Her wandering mind stopped for a while. Her eyes widened. She glanced at Ino, who seemed really into the story, not caring about anyone around her anymore.

There was a tense silence. She did not dare to glance back. But she leaned her back towards her seat.

"You wish, dobe."

And there was it. She straightened her body. She felt..upset. She was unhappy not because he did not like her, well yes. But she was upset because she felt upset. And she did not know why she was upset. She felt like crying. Because she did not know anymore about her feelings. She kept telling herself she hated him and liked Naruto. Then, why now...

The door suddenly opened and to her relief it was their teacher.

"Open page 214 to 220. Read. And then make an essay about it for your homework. Ten paragraphs, no less no more."

Everybody groaned. Even Naruto shouted. All except three people.

"That's no fair, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto, make it fifteen."

Naruto groaned louder. Everyone muffled their laughter, except three people. Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke. Kakashi, because he did not feel like wasting time for laughing. Hinata, because she just wanted to go home, forget about the day in school and think about what happened all of that day. Sasuke, because he was too busy staring. Unknown to Hinata, Sasuke was taking glances at her since she and Naruto came to class. And he was staring at her back while he answered to Naruto, and noticed when she tensed; _what could that mean?_ Even until the last, he still was staring at her back.

* * *

She sighed to herself. How did she even agree with her friends from the start? She did not have a choice, either way. Now they have dragged her to sit in one of the chairs around the roung table in the canteen. Some chairs were filled even before they arrived at the canteen. There were thirteen people around the table including herself.

"Finally! We guys can get together completely. You two such homesicks."

"Shut up, Kiba. I'm here just because Tenten begged me to."

"Oh, did I, Neji?" Tenten glared at Neji. Hinata couldn't stifle her chuckle. Neji glared at her.

"Well, you asked me to." Hinata just laughed at her cousin's reasoning as well as at the size of his ego he seemed to have.

"And you are just his victim, Hinata." Her eyes widened at Sakura. "You can't go home if he doesn't. He drives you school, home, hell, he's like your chauffer."

Everybody laughed at this. Except Hinata and Neji. Hinata blushed and her head faced down, and Neji glared at everyone who dared to look him in the eyes.

"Shut up, I'm doing my essay now!" shouted Naruto.

"It's your fault you got extra, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Is the end of the world this close?" Sai asked.

"What do you mean Sai?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, this is you we see right now doing homework."

Everyone laughed again. Even Neji, Shino, and Sasuke; the silent guys were chuckling.

Naruto just groaned more and continued his homework.

"This is troublesome, really. Just what did you do Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Like always, he whined when we were assigned homework and we all know Kakashi hates _whine__r__s," _Ino answered Shikamaru for the rare concentrating Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you need more zest to enjoy your youth!" Lee said, encouraging Naruto.

Time passed, they talked, shouted, laughed, and got on. Chouji stood from his seat and uttered his rushed reason to leave.

"My Mom wants me to drive her to get some groceries, see you guys later." And he left.

"Well I guess we should leave too, Hinata," Neji said glancing at his watch. "Your father will be worried."

"He's home?" Shino asked.

"Yes, Shino-kun." Hinata answered him.

"Woah, that's rare of him," Kiba blurted out.

"Well guys, see you later," Neji said and stood from his seat, Hinata too.

"See you, guys," Hinata said and waved.

Everyone answered, "See you!" and "See you." Without any exception.

* * *

They were already in the car. Neji was focusing his attention on the road. Hinata was just staring out the window.

"Something big happened?" out of nowhere Neji asked.

Hinata was startled by this. It was not unlike him. It was just, _things _distracting her.

"N-nothing," she stuttered. And she felt like slapping her forhead. She was even blushing. Neji knew her too well. She glanced at him. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata?"

"It's nothing! Naruto just walked with me through the hallways!" she blurted out. She quickly covered her lips. But she knew, it was too late.

Neji's lips formed a smirk. "Eventually! The long-awaited move! I'm looking forward for the next move, then?" He liked to tease her. Even when they were children. He chuckled. And pulled over in front of their house. The only thing that he did not see was Hinata's sigh of relief when he did not further pressure her for more details of the day, because if there was one thing she could not keep from her cousin-more to brother-it was her feelings.

* * *

**_Author's Note: (edited 07/20/14) _**

_Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading this. This is my first fanfic, your contribution gladly accepted. Also, English isn't my first language. With this fanfic I hope to enhance my English._

_One more thing: please review! And tell me what do you think of this story. See you soon!_

_-Crowds_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Decisions**

She smiled when she saw her sister doing homework in their living room. Well, actually the tv was on, and her eyes were locked to the tv, but at least her homework was in front of her.

"We're home!"

Her sister's head turned toward the front door. Toward Hinata, who was already walking toward her, while Neji was still closing the door. Their atypical pale eyes locked, Hanabi's pearl eyes and Hinata's own. Her lips forming a grin instantly.

"I've been waiting forever for you two, you know!"

"It couldn't have been that bad, Hanabi," Neji said not without chuckling.

Hanabi just pouted at her cousin's chuckle. She turned her head to Hinata. "Nee-chan," she whined, "why didn't you go home earlier?"

"We're sorry, Hanabi. We had some...stuff to take care of."

Neji's chuckle turned into laughter. "Well I'll get changed and stuff in my room. It's 5.30 pm, you guys better prepare for dinner." And he left to his room.

Hinata shook her head lightly. "Well," she said, "I guess we will have to cook dinner Hanabi. Come on!"

She held out her hand and Hanabi happily accepted it. They walked to the kitchen happily side by side, holding hands, like the other days.

* * *

"You actually doing your homework?" Hinata asked skeptically while peeking at the contents of the fridge. She took note of some ingredients in mind to make for dinner.

"Yes," Hanabi answered while trying to make herself comfortable sitting on the counter stool to watch Hinata make dinner while keeping the television in eyesight.

"You do know that you can't actually do your homework while watching tv, right?" Hinata said while giggling.

"I'm alone, Hinata."

"And you are used to it, aren't you? With Neji and I in highschool and having stuff that can keep us from getting home on time, especially seeing how neither of us can go home without the other," she said softly, tried to make her sister understand.

"Yeah, so watching tv is not the problem here, right?"

Hinata nodded and chucked lightly. "Can you prepare the seasoning?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hanabi answered. Tension melted and they started to laugh together.

* * *

After they finished cooking the dinner, they put the dinner on the counter like always. So Neji could prepare the dining table while they could prepare themselves.

"Neji!" Hanabi shouted, "Come down now!"

There was a muffled laughter. And the answer came next. "I'm on my way."

After approximately five minutes, Neji came down.

"Why is it so long just so you can descend the stairs, Neji," Hanabi said and huffed.

"You know me to well, Hanabi. Now go to your own rooms and prepare yourselves. I can't bear the stink."

Hanabi lightly hit his arm. Hinata just laughed at their antics.

"Come on, Hanabi!" she said and took Hanabi's hand.

"So, how were your exam results, Hinata?" Out of nowhere Hanabi asked her while they ascending the stairs. Her smile was replaced by a frown instantly. And Hanabi already knew the answer.

"Can you believe it? I'm the second, again. And, can you guess who's the first?"

"That Sasuke guy, isn't it?"

"Yes! Again! I mean he's been the first since forever! Since I first knew him. And that was in elementary school. And I'm upset because when I realized that I have to study hard it is too late. I just realized when I was a freshman in highschool! Whereas, I could have done better since middle school. Don't be like me, Hanabi. You'll regret it," She told her sister sadly.

"I won't, Hinata." A grin formed on her face. Hinata hit her arm lightly and pouted. And just like that they laughed it off.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Hanabi."

"How about your Naruto? How's it going with him being in school with you?"

She blushed right away. But unlike to Neji, Hinata always told her sister about _everything _that happened to her in school, and vice versa.

"We walked together in the hallway," she explained happily, "to the class after he asked to borrow my notebook."

Every time she remembered the walk with Naruto, she just could not stop smiling. Even now.

"So your notebook still with him?" Hanabi asked. Hinata nodded, light red hue still tainted her cheeks.

"How ironic," Hanabi continued, "he's Sasuke's bestfriend right? And you're Sakura's bestfriend." She chuckling a bit.

"Well, _he _and I aren't connected in any way," She answered with emphasis on word _he._Even though on the inside there was a little voice that denied they were not connected.

"You are friends! And your girlfriends said about something like competition between you and him. Well, it's more like you who pretend it is a competition. Because, he doesn't seem to care."

"We aren't friends! We are just happened to be in the same group of.."

"Friends." Hanabi's grin widened.

Hinata ignored her interruption. "And, it is not a competition. I just don't like him because he's always the first without even trying. Whereas I'm struggling so I can get good result."

"Where's the word _hate_? You don't hate him anymore?"

Her face reddened with anger, not embarrassment. "What's the difference?" she asked, snipply.

"It is different. Besides, you don't really know him, right? Maybe it's just his way in front of people. Who knows when he's alone? Not to mention you don't _really_ know if he gets those grades effortlessly, he may be studying just as hard as you. You may be more alike than you think."

And with that she left her sister standing in the hallway: dumbfounded.

* * *

Even right then, after she took a shower, dressed, and sitting in front of her mirror, her sister's words kept emerging in her mind. _Maybe it's just his way in front of people. Who knows when he's alone?__ You may be more alike than you think. _Hinata never thought of this before. After school, if the group did not hang out he would go to his home, right? And it was more than enough to study until the next day. What if when he was alone, and he was always _alone _in his apartment he was studying hard. Harder than herself, even. Maybe she was too harsh towards him. That is, if Sasuke even cared about it, which Hinata had a doubt about it. With these thoughts in her head-regardless the latter thought- she smiled sofly to herself and made a decision. She would be more friendly toward him. Maybe it woul help her figure out what she feels toward him. She hoped he would be affected by her effort.

There was knock on her door. She quickly stood up and walked toward the door. The door opened to reveal a pissed-off Hanabi.

"You just the same as Neji. Just like that slug. Father is home, Hinata."

She just smiled at this. Closing the door so she could descend the stairs with her sister, she turned her head toward Hanabi.

"Thank you, Hanabi," she said. And with that she brushed past Hanabi, leaving her alone in the halfway, dumbfounded. Not knowing what had happened in her sister's head. Nontheless, she smiled at her sister behaviour.

"Welcome home father!" She heard her sister cheer in happiness. Her smile widened and she quicken her pace.

* * *

Neji took his uncle's oat and bag to put them in the right place. While Hinata was hugging her father. His father, bemused, but nevertheless hugged her back.

"Finally! You have time to be home!" Hanabi said breaking the silence and hugged her father in turn.

"Like always, work," Hiashi answered and everyone in the house chuckled.

Even though he was always busy with work, his father always managed to have time with his family. Even after his brother, Hizashi and his wife, Neji's parents died in a car crash. And her Mother died because a cancer long time ago. So, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji never really knew what they were missing out on in a grown-up figure. Sometimes, Hinata found herself missing her father when he was away for work. But when he was home, he always tried to catch up with his children. He was a caring father, he would ask about school, friends, mood; even their feelings. And Hinata was always open with her father, and never hiding things.

Hiashi was too strict, sometimes. And Hanabi hated that about him. Neji and Hinata just shrug it off and do things as told. But sometimes, Hinata could not just _shrug it off_. She felt like crying when her father became snippy toward her. And she had cried over it, when those moods stick him and she was about to cry she locked her room and cried her heart out, hugging a picture frame of her mother that looks so achingly like herself that she found a sense of peace and serenity just holding it. And how she would mourning her death, and hoped that her mother could have stayed a little longer. Her mother was always the one who calmed down her father when he would get into a mood like this. Now that her mother was not there anymore, her father could not bear his anger until it was exhausted. And after his anger faded he would silently cry and uttered his apologies toward his children the next day. Hinata never knew why he cried. But she could only guess, the top reasoning being that he just missed his wife so much just like his children, so he would regret of his anger because it made him remember his wife's love to him. And he would loves her all over again. Not that he stopped loving her. It was just, sometimes you need to forget the sorrow of losing and keep in mind the good deeds from them. But it was just difficult to to seperate the sorrow and the good deeds. Or so Hinata thought, it had taken her years to learn to even talk about her mother without breaking down in tears. And that was not unknown to all her friends, everyone knew about her deceased mother and Neji's deceased parents. But not all of them knew what really happened to caused their death. The only two in the group that know what really happened to her mother was Kiba and Shino, and they only did because they saw her as she broke down after her mother death. They both promised her that they would never bring it up again. After that day in fourth grade they became closer, and the two boys even more protective of Hinata.

"Let's eat dinner, then." Her father's voice snapping her out from her reverie. And they covered the short distance together towards the living room.

They took their seat around a rectangular table. With Hiashi at the end of the table. With Hiashi at the end of the table. Hinata was the opposite of Hanabi and they were on the nearest seats from their father. And Neji next to Hinata. After blessing and eating some food, the first conversation started.

"Your cooking is just like your mother's, Hinata."

Well it was the highest compliment anyone could ever say to her. Her mother's cooking was everyone's favourite. Everyone who lucky enough to had tasted it.

"Thank you Father. Hanabi helped too," she answered softly.

"Good. You need to learn to cook too, Hanabi."

"I'm working on it, Father." She answered while grinning.

Hiashi nodded. "After next summer you are a senior, Neji. Have you already thought of which university you want to attend? And what subject do you want to study?"

Neji cleared his throat. "I have, Uncle," he said while Hiashi nodded, "I think I want to go to Konoha University majoring in engineering."

"If i'm not mistaken you're the first in your grade, right?"

Neji nodded. "Why don't you try to get into University of Suna?" Hiashi continued. "They are better than Konoha in engineering and I am sure you will be accepted gladly."

"Well, Hinata and Hanabi need me if you are not home. I can't take a risk to be too far away from them," Neji calmly answered his uncle.

Hinata's eyes widened, she glanced at her sister and Hanabi glanced back. Neji cared for them that much, even if it would cost him his future.

Even Hiashi was astonished by this and did not bother to hide it. He nodded slowly. "You are right," he said, "but I'm sure Hinata can take care of herself and Hanabi on her own when you aren't around. If you do decide to go to Suna."

"Father's right, Neji. And when you go to college I will become a legal adult. And I can take care of myself and Hanabi on my own," Hinata said reassuring him. "I hope you can chase your dreams without little obstacles like us. Don't worry, we'll be fine." And with that she smiled softly.

Neji smiled back with relief on his face. "Thanks Hinata."

She nodded. Hiashi's attention move to her. "How is school, Hinata?"

"Good, Father."

"Just.. good?" He asked slowly.

She sighed. "I am second place, Father. Again."

"Well.. it's good then. You highschool results are so much better than your middle school. And who is the first?"

Just when Hinata opened her lips to speak, Neji answered her father. "Sasuke, Uncle."

"Sasuke.. Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked with wide eyes. Just like he was remembering things he forgot from long time ago.

Neji nodded, seemed unaffected by it. While Hinata..

"You knew him, Father?" she nearly shouted to her father. She covered her lips with her hand.

"Yeah, he was a son of my friend. My old best friend. He lives alone now, no?"

"Yes," the one who answered is Hinata. A little bit hesitating. Because of what she did not even know.

"He's a poor boy, really. His parents died with a bullet on each head ten years ago," Hinata was dumbfounded to hear this, Neji seemed unaffected, Hanabi just the same as Hinata. "Not a week after that, his big brother was found committed suicide in the living room. The first who found out is seven year old Sasuke when came home from school."

She felt like crying now, but her father was not finished. "Some rumours said," he continued, "that his brother the one who killed their parents. No one knew the reason, no one dared to ask Sasuke. And because of remorse, his brother decided to committed suicide. No one knew the truth, and we don't even know if Sasuke knows the truth."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She could not believe it. She knew Sasuke did not have family anymore. But she could not believe the reasoning behind it. She could not imagine herself in his situation. Being alone... with sad past. And yet he could manage to put his nonchalant expression on his face in front of everyone.

She could not stop herself but to wonder what exactly was going inside Sasuke's head. When he was alone or when he was with his friends, including her. _Sasuke is a tough guy, _she thought to herself. Sasuke.. _poor _Sasuke. But she knew Sasuke was not the type that like to be pitied. Maybe that was why he tried so hard to get the first place but did not show his effort. Maybe that was why he tried so hard to get the first place so he could get scholarship, because he was alone.

And she could not deny that they had a certain connection from having the same situation. Although his parents were brutally taken away in one day and she had to watch her mother slowly fade from the women she remembered into a shell of a person over the span of two years. She did not know which would hurt more, losing them slowly or all at once.

And out of no where there was a question popped in her mind.

"You knew this all, Neji?"

Neji nodded. She was not surprised. Neji was the closest to Sasuke next to Naruto. But Sasuke would not just tell him about it outright, right? Maybe Neji knew from rumours or newspaper. She did nott know. And she did not really want to know, it was Sasuke's business to tell who he deemed fit.

"How many people in the group know about this?" she asked.

"Not many, you know him, Hinata. He's distant."

"Who knows about it then?"

"Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and me. And now you."

"So there's unspoken pact not to speak about it then?"

Neji glanced at Hanabi. Giving her a hint that she was in on the agreement. Hanabi nodded slowly. Then, Neji stared at Hinata's eyes and nodded.

There was a concentrated silence. She had lost her appetite already, too busy thinking of Sasuke and his family and herself and her mother and how much she loved her father and understood that he had to work so much that he was barely ever there for his family but how much he loved them. Hiashi cleared his throat.

"How about you Hanabi?"

* * *

She turned her body on her side. Still thinking of their family's _talk. _It was already 6 am and she did not even make an effort to prepare for school. She did not know how she would act to him, after she _knew_. And she would figure it out in school that day.

Even taking a shower and getting dressed seemed vague and just a blur to her. Even after being in the car her mind kept wandering. She did not even eat breakfast because Hanabi and Neji kept telling her from downstairs they were going to be late if she keep up with the slow pace. Luckily Neji gave her an apple on the way to school, but she could not bring herself to eat it, thinking instead of Sasuke and his brother; did he get food from his brother when he was dawdling in the morning, unable to eat breakfast because he was going to be late like she was this morning? She felt like laughing. Of course, being Sasuke forced him not to be late. And he was never late indeed, she could tell. Unlike her.

As they already dropped Hanabi off at her school, Neji parked his car on the parking lot. She waved at him and went to her first class while he went to his. That was happened in a blur.

_This is it._ The previous fog in her mind disappeared in an instant. Her brain worked more frantic as she adjusted her eyes to the person not to far in front of her. She mentally prepped herself as she saw Sasuke was walking toward her. He walked in the opposite direction. She was thinking so hard what was she going to do. And when Sasuke was two steps away in front of her, she reflexly smiled.

Unexpected to her, he returned the smile.

* * *

**_Author's Note: (edited 07/20/14)_**

_Hey guys! what do you think of this story? Thank you for reading this fanfic of mine. And thank you very much to who reviewed, followed, and favourited my story. It means a lot to me!_

_I am sorry for the grammar mistakes! I'm just so confused about grammar... Luckily I have a beta reader right now._

_Please, review! I really need to know what do you think about this story. _

_-Crowds_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Confusions**

Sasuke snorted. Kakashi; late as always, walked through the door. But he did not care, so he just stared out the window, like always. He never really thought why it seemed everyday he had English Class. And he got English Class in the second period that day. It sucks, because who in this very highschool would majoring English in college, anyway? To tell the truth, English sucks. Just because it sucks, did not mean he was not good in English. It sucks because he was _too_ good in english and he thought that being advanced in English was really unneccesary. He did not know why he even picked Advanced English Class in the first place-oh, right; because of _her_. He felt like hitting his head on the desk, but chose against it. Instead he put his fist under his chin.

"Sasuke." He raised an eyebrow when Kakashi called his name.

He did not answer. He just turned his head slightly so he was facing Kakashi.

"Would you collect your friends' essay from yesterday and give it to me?"

The other eyebrow raised. He could not believe his teacher. Was it that hard just to say "well, everybody give your homework to me, now."

"I have something to talk about during class, Sasuke. I hope you understand," Kakashi reasoned.

This particular reason was acceptable. So he just scoffed at his teacher's reasoning and stood from his seat. He started collecting the assignments from Naruto and the back row. To his amusement, Naruto really made fifteen paragraphs, which he thought to be impossible for him, at least the thought changed after he saw the truth.

"Well class," Kakashi started, "I want to make sure that you all know our school rules for the very last exam that will be held next month."

Sasuke scoffed. Talk about an unnecessary speech, really. The students could easily read the rules on their own email. The school sent them to every student's email anyway. Not bothering to hear his teacher's speech, he patiently collected his friends' essays from row to row until he was in the second row. His patience flew out the window when he reached Ino. Because next to Ino was _her_. Just when Ino managed to pulled her essay out from her bag, he quickly snatched it from her hand.

"Hey, easy there," she said slightly angry.

He ignored her words and with a thumping heart, though he still managed to maintain his composure, he took a step by step toward _her _seat. However, her attention was elsewhere. Her hands still roaming inside her bag. Even after he was towering over her desk, she was not aware of his presence. Just when he cleared his throat her head snapped up. Their eyes locked. Emotions that he was hard pressed to identify flew through her orbs at a rapid pace that he was not quite sure what she was thinking exactly. Brushing it off as her panic to find her assignment, Sasuke turned his head immediately while Hinata blushed with her head facing down.

"S-sorry," she said softly.

He did not know why she was sorry. But he answered her, nevertheless, although with a grunt.

To his surprise, she raised her hand. Kakashi, being as sensitive as always, gave his permission so Hinata could go on to speak.

"I-I think I left my essay in my locker. May I go to my locker to get it?" she queried.

"Of course. Now, Sasuke, collect all of the others first."

"Hn."

* * *

_Why__ did__ it __take __so long? _He asked himself. He was sitting on Hinata's seat after he finished collect all of the essays. For fifteen minutes he had been waiting and yet Hinata had yet to come. He sighed, making Kakashi's head turned toward him. Damn those sensitive senses of his.

"Why hasn't she come back to class?" Kakashi mumbled to no one in particular. He focused his attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke, go check her."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit but came back to normal in a second. He stood from Hinata's seat and went to his seat to put his uniform sweater; which had been took off before. Damn warm spring weather. As he went to leave the class, Naruto, being the obnoxious that he was, hit Sasuke's arm hard enough for him to groan in pain while rubbing said arm.

"Don't use the chance to run away, dude. I know English isn't your favourite," said a snickering Naruto.

He just glared at Naruto while leaving the class. The hallway was so tranquil as was expected. He smirked to himself because he can walk through the hallway peacefully without girls cheering, flirting, even touching him. He put his hands inside his pockets and walked pleasantly.

He did not really remember which hallway Hinata's locker was in, but he kept walking either way. To his luck, just when he turned left he could see Hinata; struggling to find her essay inside her locker at the end of the hallway. Sasuke walked silently towards her. To his second amusement that day, Hinata was not aware of his presence. Again. He watched with amusement as Hinata struggled so hard to find her essay. A lot of papers fell to the floor surrounding the locker. He raised an eyebrow and picked the nearest sheet to him. He always had pegged her as a neat and organized person considering her appearance, but his presumption was proved wrong.

He felt like laughing so hard. But no, laughing _so hard _was not his thing so he settled for chuckling instead. To his delight, it made Hinata, _finally, _aware of his presence. She turned her body toward him and snapped her head up so fast he could hear the bones in her neck protesting as she squealed her surprise, startled by his presence. His chuckling stopped.

"Uch-S-Sasuke-kun?" She remembered her resolve to be more kind and friendly to him, yet she still could not look at him in the eyes apart from the first time he startled her today.

He frowned at her words. She knew him for four years already and yet she still wanted to call him by his family name? Regardless if she let that word slip accidentally. He eyed her when she raised her hand to her chest.

"Kakashi sent me here to check on you."

"O-oh. Did I t-take too long?" she asked nervously.

He shrugged. "Quite long," he answered.

"I-I can't find my essay," she admitted sadly. Her head hung low.

He was shocked by her confession. Actually, he was shocked how easily she admitted it to him because the past four years they never really talked. Not ever. Not even greetings.

"Well, actually," he started, "I found it."

Sasuke shoved the paper toward her. Her head snapped up, her eyes widened a bit. They locked eyes, again. Though this time she blushed but did not turn her head away from his eyes. So he did not either. Hinata slowly took the paper from Sasuke's hand.

"T-thanks," she said softly.

"Hn. We better get to class before the bell-"

The bell rang. Lunch time. Sasuke sighed. "Let's go."

"W-wait," she said while frantically collecting her papers on the floor. Sasuke, did not have anything better to do, helped her. After they finished and Hinata locked her locker after putting the papers back in the right place inside, Sasuke started to walk, Hinata followed him through the hallway toward class with Sasuke. She had a feeling of déjà vu. But in a different way. Just yesterday she walked the same hallway to the same class with Naruto, and then she was with Sasuke. Each walk felt different to her in person. With Naruto she felt content. And with Sasuke she felt...peaceful. It was like, whatever condition she was in, Sasuke would make her feel peaceful. She did not know for sure, though. It was just a walk, she could not just make a conclusion like that_._

They reached the front of the class. Hinata remained motionless in her place. Sasuke knew Hinata was waiting for something. Curious, Sasuke remained silent and watched her from her back. They remained like that for awhile. Something clicked in his mind. She was waiting for him to open the door for them. And let her in first, perhaps. Did she think he would do that? That was Naruto's thing, and anything that Naruto did was not Sasuke's thing.

Nevertheless, he sighed and decided to open the door. Seeing that he took a step forward in front of Hinata. Just when he raised his hand, the door opened only to reveal a startled Naruto.

"Teme?"

"Kakashi's still there?"

Naruto shook his head bewildered. "He went to teacher's room when the bell rang... He..he said you have to collect the essays and give them to him before the lunch break ends."

Sasuke nodded, he turned his head to Hinata. "You wait here," he said. Flustered, she just nodded.

"Well, I guess we should just wait here for him, Hinata," Naruto said awkwardly. Hinata smiled and nodded.

* * *

While in the class, Sasuke went to Hinata's seat to take the essays. Unaware of Ino's presence, he started his leave.

"Where is Hinata?" Ino asked not so kindly.

"Outside," answered a walking Sasuke.

Ino huffed and stood from her seat and started her leave. She could not believe this guy. Ever since they knew each other, which was four years ago, his rude behavior toward her, toward _his friends, _never seemed to change. She wondered to herself how Naruto could handle being with him all the time, especially in school? Thinking of that made her wonder, how Sasuke could handle being with the obnoxious Naruto? She just shook her head while opening the door. Maybe that was what bonded them into best friends. They completed each other.

"Come on." Ino heard Sasuke say.

She watched as Sasuke and Hinata started their pace with a confused looking Naruto trudging behind them. It was like he did not know his reason for being here. She just chuckled at Naruto's face.

"Where are you two going?" she asked Sasuke and Hinata.

"We're going to teacher's room Ino." Hinata turned her head and answered her but kept walking slowly while Sasuke just kept walking.

"Ah, I see..." she said bewildered, then after a while, "what was going on there? Seriously, Naruto?"

Naruto just shook his head. Because, seriously? Sasuke was not the type to walk with a girl alone like that. And Hinata was not the type to walk with a guy alone either. Except with himself on the previous day, maybe. But he was closer to her than Sasuke to her! Hinata would only walk with a guy alone if she deemed that she was comfortable enough. But Sasuke? He never even saw them talking to each other more than a word. It was that bad. Well, maybe his thought about it needed to be changed. He watched their figures disappear when they turned right at the junction.

"Where is Hinata, Ino?" Tenten asked when Ino and Naruto arrived at their usual table.

"She went to teacher's room-"

"With Sasuke?" Kiba interrupted her.

"-with Sasuke," Ino continued and ended up in unison with Kiba's question.

"How do you know?" she asked amazed.

He made a gesture with his forefinger towards the direction of canteen entrance. Ino rolled her eyes and turned her head toward the entrance. Where, Sasuke and Hinata just entered. Woah, how fast?

After Sasuke and Hinata got their lunch _together_, they walked towards the group.

"You actually went to teacher's room, teme?" Naruto asked the arriving guy.

"We met Kakashi in the hallway," he answered while sitting on his seat _next to _Hinata.

The action was followed by a very thick and awkward silence. Everyone was too busy with their own mind, most of them thinking of the connotations with their two dark-haired friends suddenly getting all buddy-buddy together. Until, to everyone's relief, Shino cleared his throat.

"Well guys, have any ideas to spend summer...together?"

And just like that. They shouted, debated, and laughed. Everyone seemed very exited for the incoming summer. They never spent the entire summer together completely. No more than one day, at least. They usually just hang out somewhere or sleepover. And the boys and the girls had _never _been in the same sleepover. And for this summer, they did not want it to be just a sleepover or hang out for a short time, they always wanted to try some new place to spend summer at.

"What if we go to a mountain and stay in a cabin," Naruto proposed enthusiastically. "That could be fun." Naruto proposed enthusiastically.

"Why don't we go to beach?" Tenten threw in her opinion.

Her eyes wandered around the table. To know if her idea accepted or not. Her eyes stopped at the pink haired girl. She eyed a frowning Sakura for a while. Sakura always gave her ideas for stuff like this. But of course she knew the reason of a silent Sakura. Sakura did not utter a word since Sasuke and Hinata entered the canteen. And a frown stubbornly plastered on her face. Why? No one needed a smart person to figure out her sudden silence.

"How about we go to a traditional village? To breathe its fresh air and watch the clouds." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I can't leave home for more than two days, guys," Kiba said hopelessly. "I already promised my parents to watch over our veterinary clinic. You know, to learn stuff."

And then the bell rang. Sai stood up. "Well, see you guys later."

"Why in such a rush, Sai?" Chouji asked curious.

"I need to go to the headmaster's office before the class starts."

"What for?" Naruto asked. But it went unanswered because Sai was already too far to hear Naruto's voice.

With "see you later" and "goodbye" they went to their own class. Except Hinata and Sakura. Hinata just swallowed her last bite of her sushi. While Sakura stayed behind on purpose.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned her head only to find Sakura's the one who called her.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I...I think we girls need to talk," she said hesitantly.

"O-oh, n-now, Sakura?" Hinata stuttered. Although she had gotten much better with her stutter, it would still show up when she was surprised, confused, embarrassed, or nervous.

"No, Hinata," Sakura replied witha chuckle. "I mean, we girls, you and I, Ino, and Tenten; we need to talk."

"O-okay." Hinata blushed because of her misunderstanding. "When?"

"After school maybe? And we have to be seperated from the boys. They are too troublesome," Sakura said jokingly. Thinking of what would Sakura wanted to be brought out for their planned conversation, anxiety hoofed her like an ocean waves. Warning bells were ringing in her head. Being a private person, Hinata did not much like to talk about her life unless directly asked or she was voluntarily giving information out.

"You already told the others?"

"Yes." _Good__, no getting out of this now,_ she thought morosely. Sakura nodded and then a playful grin formed on her face. "Ino said you have something to be told and we are looking forward to it."

Hinata blushed but thought to herself this was probably about Naruto. Then Sakura may or may not bring up Sasuke, depending on how she would answer the questions about Naruto. Sakura just smiled at Hinata. "There is no time to be blushing now, Hinata. We have the same class now, let's go!"

She gave her hand so Hinata could take it. Still blushing but trying to get rid of her red cheeks by taking calming breaths, Hinata nodded and took her hand.

They walked together toward their class holding hands and Sakura hoped everything would always be the same after this.

* * *

**_Author's Note: (edited 07/21/14)_**

_Again and again, thank you so much for reading this story of mine. Thanks a lot to who reviewed, favorited, and followed my fanfic._

_Overall, please don't forget to review and tell me what do you think of this story!_

_-Crowds_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Conversations**

Shikamaru watched as Sakura and Hinata enter the classroom. After he saw a frowning Sakura back in the canteen when Sasuke and Hinata arrived together, he knew something was wrong. And he _knew _what was wrong. But seeing them enter the classroom happily holding hands, he knew Sakura had managed to pretend everything was fine towards Hinata. And he knew Hinata did not get the cue about anything that concerned her in the canteen. Not that he thought Hinata was stupid, she was smart to be frank. She always got the higher score than him. Not that he was dumber than her, he was just too lazy to gain the best score. Maybe, if he put more effort into it than he would be better than her; even better than Sasuke. But he just did not feel like putting so much effort into school. Too troublesome.

Hinata was just... oblivious. And being the perspective individual that he is, he knew there was someone that had feelings for her. But not in bad way. Not good way either. But in a rather.. complicated way. Not that he did not know who had feelings for whom in their group. With just a lazy glance, he knew. Kiba had something for Ino, but Ino had something for Sai, while Sai was too focused on his paintings. Hinata liked Naruto, but Naruto liked Sakura, and Sakura liked Sasuke. While Sasuke, to be honest was the hardest to read of them all, he thought. He did not know for sure about Sasuke's feelings. But he had had something in mind about it. It was just he did not want to just make a conclusion. Being the thinker that he is.

As he watched Asuma enter the class, he yawned. Physics. Who was going to majoring physics in college, anyway? It's too troublesome.

"Okay class, I will put you into groups of two," Asuma stated, "and give you an assignment to write your conclusion of gravitation. Cooperate well with your partner."

"Shikamaru and Sakura," Asuma said. Shikamaru sighed. Just when he was having thoughts about her he had to be teamed up with her. _Thank you so much Asuma_, he thought to himself bitterly. He turned his head towards Sakura lazily. Sakura, taking the hint, stood up to take the assignment sheet from Asuma. After the sheet in hand, she exchanged seats with the boy next to Shikamaru.

Sakura huffed and sat next to Shikamaru.

"How lucky am I! To be teamed up with the lazy Shikamaru," she shouted with sarcasm, "now move your desk closer to me." She made a gesture with her forefinger.

Shikamaru sighed but moved his desk nonetheless. Shikamaru watched as Asuma continued to call random names. He glanced at his left, to Sakura. She was writing their names on the assignment sheet. He sighed in relief. Maybe teamed up with Sakura not that bad. He would not have to do much of things.

"So?" Sakura asked trying to make Shikamaru aware of his surrounding. She just did not know, Shikamaru is always aware of his surroundings. With emphasis on the word _always_. He just never shows it. Because, what's the amusing part if they knew?

"Write the definition first," he stated lazily yet surely. "The properties, the happening in life, the benefits of it, the theories from famous people, then the last the formulas."

Sakura just stared at Shikamaru in shock. She knew Shikamaru was more clever than he looks like. But she could not stop but to stared at him in shock. Shikamaru just rested his forehead on his raised palm.

"We don't have all day, Sakura," he stated.

Sakura still bewildered nodded slowly and started to write. They worked in silence. Sakura would asked something she wasn't sure and Shikamaru would answer her. Things stayed like that until Sakura asked a question that was not about gravitation.

"What do you think about them?" she asked. Almost, _almost _managed to hide the bitterness of her voice.

"Sorry?" he asked. Because he wasn't sure Sakura had asked rather than he didn't know what she had asked.

"Don't play stupid, Nara," she said dryly.

"Nothing."

Sakura turned her head to him. Not expecting his answer. She raised an eyebrow. "Being as perspective as you are, you should have known!" she said, almost shouted.

"Well," he started hesitantly, "I guess you should move on, Sakura."

"I knew it," she stated bitterly as she covered her face with her hands.

"It's him, isn't it?" her voice came out unclear but Shikamaru still could hear it. He nodded in reflex. Knew that Sakura could not see him, he answered, "yes."

"How about her?" she asked desperately.

"You already knew my answer. You are closer to her than me."

"Just answer it, Shikamaru!" she demanded, her voice cracked.

He sighed and answered, "oblivious about it."

"So, there is still hope, right?" she asked hopefully and yet deperately. _Alright, this is getting too troublesome, _he thought dryly.

"I don't know, Sakura. But you should try and find out."

Sakura sighed. She was quivering. And Shikamaru knew she was crying. His eyes scanned the whole class. Asuma was not in the class. Then he took the assignment sheet from her desk and started to write the continuation.

"Tell Asuma-sensei I needed to go to the bathroom."

He was expecting Sakura to say that. So he just nodded.

The moment Sakura was out, he glanced at the back of the class to where Hinata was. To his surpise, Hinata was looking at the closing door and then her eyes moved to him. '_What happened to Sakura?' _she mouthed.

'_She just needed to pee,' _he mouthed back and turned his head to resume the task in hand.

* * *

School seemingly ended so fast. She just wanted to go home and cry her heart out. But she remembered the girls had an arranged conversation after school. So she walked around the hallways to find Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. To her delight, just as she turned to right, Tenten was closing the door of her class.

"Tenten!" she called.

Tenten turned her head and walked towards Sakura, "where are the others?"

"Ino is in History Class now. So she must be in the next hallway. Hinata is in Geography Class, fortunately next to History Class. Let's go."

They found Ino and Hinata were already in front of History Class. "Hi guys," greeted Ino.

Sakura and Tenten nodded to her. "Let's find a table in the canteen before someone occupies it," Sakura stated.

Together they went to the canteen and found a table in the corner and sat themselves in their own seat. There was an awkward silence until Tenten spoke.

"Well... Sakura? What are we going to talk about..." Tenten started hesitantly.

"Well.. about.. stuff," she answered absentmindedly.

"Why don't you just say _about boys_, Sakura?" Ino stated and rolled her eyes.

"Girl stuff are mostly about boys, right?" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Should I really in this conversation of yours? Seriously..." Tenten said in disbelief.

"Just because you and Neji are a couple doesn't mean-" Sakura was interrupted by a shouting Naruto from across the canteen.

"Hey guys! Why do you seperate from the guys?"

One of Sakura's eyebrow twitched. She felt like punching Naruto. Right here, right now, right on the head. Everyone in the canteen was staring at Naruto and Sakura. The boys around the table Naruto was seated on were covering their face. Praying to god so Naruto won't embarrass them ever again.

"Shut up, Naruto!" she shouted back. With a growl she punched the table instead. Everyone in the canteen turned their head and pretended nothing was going on. They were fearful of Sakura's fist ending up on their head. Naruto bowed his head and tried to hide himself behind Shikamaru. While Shikamaru was just too lazy to move.

"I can't believe him," Sakura said and huffed. She then sat on her seat again. She took a deep breath forcefully.

"C-calm down, Sakura," Hinata said softly trying to soothe her.

"Seriously, Hinata. What do you see in him? What makes you like this guy? " She asked rather forcefully.

Hinata blushed. "I-I... because..." she trailed off. What was it that made she like him? She did not really know how to answer Sakura. She liked his funny behaviour, his typical grin, his friendly attitude, even she liked the way he slipped. How he would blurted out something that was not supposed to be spoken. Sometimes, she always wondered that maybe she just wanted to be like him: confident, easy to talk, and how he smiled broadly all the time. But she always shrugged it off. Because it was not just his personality that she liked. She liked the way his eyes shine, his tall and lean figure, and his boisterous voice.

"I-I don't know," Hinata stated slowly.

"You don't know? Why?" Sakura asked surprised.

"W-well, I like his personality-"

"All of his personality?" Ino asked in disbelief.

Hinata shook her head slowly, "I don't know, Ino. I mean I like his personality and his physical appearance. But, I just didn't think that was the real reason, you know? It's like just by looking at him in the eyes, I already knew; I love him."

There was a long silence. No one expecting things like that would came out from the pale-eyed girl's lips. Ino cleared her throat to break the silence. "So..so you love him?"

Hinata nodded certainly.

"So can you tell us about how-you-came-to-class-together-with-Naruto thing?" Sakura asked suddenly making the owner of midnight locks blushed.

"W-well, I was on my locker to get some of my notebooks until he came," she started shyly, "then he asked to borrow one of my notebooks-"

"Where is the notebook now?" interrupted the curious brunette.

"Still w-with him," Hinata answered blushing madly.

"Aw, go on Hinata," Sakura demanded.

"Well, I lent him my notebook and then the edge of my locker door clipped him," she sighed, "it was so embarrassing. I don't know anymore what he thinks about me."

"Don't be worry, Hinata. You know how he is. He wouldn't over use his brain just to think about little things like that," Sakura reassured her. "So, how about the-walking-together thing?"

"O-oh, he thanked me and asked me to walk to the class with him."

"And don't let us forget how he opened the door for you and let you in first. Just like a gentleman," the blonde head stated with a mischievous grin.

"Seriously? Naruto did that?" Tenten asked, surpised.

"Y-yes," Hinata murmured her answer.

"I can't believe it..." Tenten made a gesture with her hands. "I mean, Naruto – the oblivious and obnoxious Naruto?"

"He isn't that bad, Tenten." Hinata stated firmly.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, Hinata. I just can't believe it," Tenten said nervously, afraid of Hinata's sudden resolute behaviour.

"Um, how about your walk with Sasuke, Hinata?" Ino asked after silence of contemplating.

"W-what do you mean, Ino?" Hinata asked, stuttered. She wasn't expecting that question.

"Don't play dumb, Hinata. What I mean is when you walked with him to class," Ino uttered playfully.

Sakura stiffened. But how much she tried to hide it, the three of her friends could see her reaction. "What class?" she tried to change the topic.

"Kakashi's," Ino stated firmly.

"I-I thought they walked towards the teacher's room? To collect the essays?" Sakura asked uncertainly. Her eyes narrowed at Ino in a concerned way, asking for justification.

Tenten sighed. _God, now they are talking like Hinata__ isn't even here. _She thought to herself bitterly.

"Hinata went to her locker to get her essay. Because it took so long, Kakashi asked Sasuke to go check on her. And, of course there was a little talk and a walk back to class," Ino explained. Her eyes narrowed in a different way from Sakura. Just to clarify the seriousness of her every words to Sakura. "Wasn't there, Sakura?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Sakura tried to roll back her tears. She couldn't cry here or now. It would be too obvious and everyone would see her cry. What's the meaning of this, really? Did Ino tries to make her jealous through Hinata? Just because Ino too, couldn't get Sasuke to be his boyfriend?

"It's enough, Ino. Nothing happened during the walk. He just did what he was asked to do from his teacher. What did you expect from that? It was nothing special," Hinata explained firmly.

Her friends stared at her in shock. Since when did the sweet Hinata become resolute like that? Hinata heard her own words vibrating on her ears. In the deepest place of her heart, she wondered, was everything she just said was true? Did she really think the walk, the talk, was nothing?

Pondering about that made her think. Did she really love Naruto? Was she sure? And what did she feel about Sasuke exactly? All of a sudden, her heart was beating fast. Fast enough to make her anxious, afraid even. She was afraid of what she was assuming as true. Then it hit her. About the walk.

It should mean something.

* * *

"So, guys. What do you think they are talking about?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Leave them alone, Naruto," Neji said firmly.

Naruto groaned and turned his head from Neji. "Any ideas?" he asked rather loudly.

"They are talking about how spirited I am?" Lee gave two thumbs up. Naruto slapped his forehead.

"About how stupid you are, Naruto," Sai stated suddenly.

Naruto growled and shoved his body towards Sai but he was held back by Chouji and Shino. "Easy, dude," Chouji said and took off his hands from Naruto.

"What's the importance of this, Naruto?" Kiba asked and rolled his eyes.

Naruto ignored him and instead asked Shikamaru. "What you have in mind?"

There was silence. Everyone stared at Shikamaru with the corner of their eyes. Everyone was just too disinclined to show their curiosity. And yet there was the one exception. Naruto; not bothering to hide his curiosity, leaned on the table with his elbows rested on top of the table so he could get as close as possible to Shikamaru. The blonde head with blue eyes stared at the owner of the brown ones expectantly. The silence broke when Shikamaru sighed, "just like us, perhaps?"

Naruto gaped. His eyes widened. "What? You mean they are talking about girls?" he asked absentmindedly.

"No, idiot," Sasuke said.

Naruto elbowed Sasuke. Hard. He was peeved because of Sasuke's peevish behaviour towards him. He leaned on his chair and cross his arms on his chest, pouted.

"They talk about _boys,_" Shino clarified. Naruto turned his head to him. His expression slowly changing. Eyes widened and mouth slightly opened. Slowly he tried to decipher Shino's sudden statement.

After a silence, Naruto leaned forward, "who do you guys think they are talking about?" he asked, demanded for an answer.

"Seriously, Naruto. What's the point of this? Don't be such a girl."

Naruto glared at Kiba. "I'm just curious. B-because I-I think," Naruto stuttered. Everyone turned their head towards Naruto. Stared at him in disbelief. What would make Naruto stutter, really? "I like Hinata."

Everyone was startled by this. There was silence for awhile. Everyone was being caught up in their own mind. They tried to comprehend the confession Naruto had spoken not five minutes ago. The silence broke when Sai started to speak.

"Shouldn't you go get her, then?"

"Not that simple," Neji stated through clenched teeth.

"Damn, I forgot you were here, Neji." Naruto chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"You moved on, dude? What about Sakura?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"I don't know.. I mean she likes Sasuke." Naruto laughed awkwardly. Sasuke just kept silent.

The conversation kept go on and on. Even though the topic had changed. Sometimes Naruto would glance over to the girls' table during their conversation.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru scanned everyone around their table. There was nothing interesting about their reaction towards Naruto's confession. Well, except maybe one person. And this particular reaction actually gave him the creeps. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto's side the whole time ever since he confessed. And yet, Sasuke still managed to keep his indifferent features.

_Interesting_, Shikamaru thought to himself and smirked.

* * *

**_Author's Note: (edited 07/20/14)_**

_Well, in my country the subjects in high school are physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, geography, history, economy, bahasa (indonesian), english, physical education, computer, and art. And I don't know how about in Japan. So I made up Konoha's Education System... and well I think you should know; In my country we have 6 years of primary school, 3 years of middle school, and 3 years of high school. But I made Konoha's ES just like US. 5 years of primary, 3 years of middle, and 4 years of high school. _

_Overall, thank you for spending your time to read this! It means a lot to me. And thank you so much to who reviewed, followed, and favourited this fic. I'm so glad that you like my fanfiction._

_Oh well, I hope my english has enhanced a bit... well, i hope._

_Please review!_

_-Crowds_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Displeasures**

Naruto saw Sasuke walking alone down the hallway already in sports uniforms. He ran toward him and shouted.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head. Displeasure written on all over his face. Naruto flinched inwardly. That wasn't a good sign. However, Sasuke stopped walking so Naruto could catch up nevertheless.

He eyed Naruto for awhile. Naruto didn't say or do anything. A notebook on his right hand caught Sasuke's attention. He raised an eyebrow and asked unpleasantly, still eyeing the book, "what do you want?"

"Oh? I need to return this to someone." Naruto answered and cursory showed the book in his hand to him.

"Why did you call me?" he asked annoyed.

"In order to return the book I have to go to PE Class. Then I saw you, So I called you. Now we can walk to the field together." Naruto explained and he too raised an eyebrow. "It's not that bad. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked and frowned.

"You're more moody than usual. Not that you weren't..." He trailed off and laughed. Sasuke just glared at him.

They walked in silence afterward. After awhile Sasuke turned his head to Naruto.

"Who?" he asked just out of curiosity.

"Who what?" Naruto asked rather annoyed. Sasuke cursed himself inwardly. Why was Naruto the annoyed one now?

"Who's the owner of the book, dobe."

Naruto become embarrassed right away. "Hinata," he whispered to him.

Sasuke stopped abruptly. Naruto, who was still walking at first, stopped.

"You borrowed her book? When?" Sasuke asked; he was trying to make it sound like he didn't care. He tried to make it sound like he just curious. Though, he was snapping rather than asking. And he cursed to himself inwardly because of that.

"When I didn't bring-"

"When?" he interrupted rather demanded. And he felt like slapping his forehead. _Be patient, will you? You don't want Naruto becomes suspicious, don't you? _Sasuke deeply inhaled.

Naruto raised his eyebrow to Sasuke's sudden brooding face but chose to shrug it off. "When you told me I looked like a shit." He eyed Sasuke oddly for awhile and started to walk again.

"Seriously, Sasuke. What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke held Naruto's shoulder from behind. Made him stop. "What?" he asked and turned his head.

"Don't you think you have to go to your class by now?"

Naruto glanced at his left wrist. Unfortunately he didn't wear his watch. "What time is it?" he asked Sasuke.

"It's 8 o'clock, Naruto."

"Oh shit!" Naruto slapped his forehead. "I have Anko's class now! Damn Chemistry," Naruto said and sighed exasperatedly.

"Well then Sasuke, return this to Hinata, will you?" He shoved the book to Sasuke forcefully in his frantic rush to make it to Chemistry.

"Hn."

Sasuke took the book from Naruto. Once the book was in Sasuke's hand, Naruto ran to the opposite direction in an instant.

Sasuke smirked to himself. _I guess, thank you?_

* * *

Kiba eyed Sasuke oddly when he entered the field. "What happened to your face?" Kiba asked jokingly when Sasuke sat with him on the bench.

"What _happened _to my face?" Sasuke asked back.

"I don't know. Sort of.. a mixture between displeasure, vexation, and joy?"

"Do I look happy?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow to Kiba's proclamation.

Kiba laughed at him. "Why don't you ask yourself?" he managed to say between laughs.

Sasuke glared at him and turned his head. Kiba eyed Sasuke when he scanned the field.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked out of curiosity.

Sasuke glanced at him for awhile. "This," he pointed the book in his right hand with his left forefinger and turn his head to the field again.

"I was asking you _who, _not what. As in who are you looking for. Not what is in your hand." Kiba stated rather impatient.

Sasuke sighed. What happened to these people? He was supposed to be the one who irritated, and yet he was the one who made people annoyed because of _him_.

"I need to return this," he said as he pointed the book, "to this." He then pointed the name of the owner of the book on the top right of the book.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked absentmindedly. He stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke nodded and eyed Kiba oddly.

"What?" he asked.

"Since when did Hinata's book with you? Did you borrow it? Why?"

Sasuke snorted. "Naruto did."

Kiba needed at least fifteen seconds to decipher what Sasuke meant.

"Then, how come the book is with you now?" he asked bewildered.

"Naruto wanted to return the book himself at first, but he forgot he had Anko's class. So he asked me to return it to Hinata instead." He briefly explained.

"Woah, he had Chemistry and was late? He is doomed." Kiba said with wide eyes.

Sasuke nodded. Kiba stared at nothing in particular for a moment. He was thinking of something. And that something had to be spoken to someone. _Anyone. _

"Do you really think Naruto likes Hinata?" he asked suddenly.

Sasuke didn't pay attention at him first and then he stared at Kiba. Intensely as if he was thinking something hard.

"Do you?" he asked back.

"I don't know, man. I mean Naruto could be joking right then. But who knew if he was telling the truth?"

Sasuke glanced at the field but keep his head facing Kiba. "What if he was _seriously_ telling the truth?" he asked, his face emotionless.

"Ah, no need, been a long time coming," he aswered, Sasuke had eyes on him again, "I mean, Hinata has been liking him since forever." Kiba chuckled. Sasuke turned his head from him.

"Hn," was all he said.

That was came out in an indifferent tone. But Kiba could hear the reluctance in his voice. After a long boring second, Sasuke turned his head to Kiba when he poked his shoulder.

"Isn't that Sakura? Why isn't she with Hinata? Maybe we can ask her where Hinata is and ask her to return the book."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No, Kiba. Don't call-"

"Oi! Sakura!" Kiba shouted ignoring Sasuke's attempt to warn him. Sasuke clicked his teeth together, irritated.

Sakura turned her head to them and ran towards them.

"Yes?" she asked when she was in front of them.

She eyed Sasuke for awhile. He seemed gorgeous as usual. Even his frown just made him look better.

"Do you know where Hinata is?" Kiba asked suddenly.

Sakura turned his head to Kiba. She glanced at Sasuke for a second before gazed at Kiba and started speaking.

"Last time I saw her, she was talking to Gai-sensei about her feet."

Sakura scanned the field for awhile. "There she is," she said. She pointed at the opposite side of the field where Hinata and Gai were indeed talking.

Sasuke, who was looking at his feet at first, turned his head to Sakura then turned his head to Hinata and Gai's direction right away. He was curious but didn't want to ask. To his relief, Kiba the one who asked.

"What happened to her feet?"

"She sprained it."

_How? _Sasuke asked himself. "How?" Kiba voiced to Sasuke's delight.

"Because of her hypotension, she nearly fainted. And ended up tripping on the stairs in her house. Fortunately Neji was there and caught her. So she just sprained her ankle." Sakura explained.

"I kept telling her to control her eating. And yet she still has an attack like that." Kiba stated tiredly.

"So, she can't do the running test today, then?" To everyone's surprise, Sasuke the one who asked. Even Sasuke himself look visibly startled by his own voice. Kiba stared at him in shock. While Sakura stared at him with despondency. Sasuke chose to ignore her gaze she had given to him.

"Y-yes," she stuttered her answer.

There was an awkward silence afterward. Kiba didn't even know what's going on that made the three of them become quiet. But he didn't like _awkward _silences. So he just broke the silence anyway.

"Sakura?" After Sakura turned her head to him slowly, he continued, "Would you mind to return Hinata's book to her when she finished talking with Gai-sensei?"

"I won't mind. Where's the book?"

Kiba's lips curled into a grin. He elbowed Sasuke. "Sasuke, give the book to her."

Sasuke glared at him and give the book to Sakura reluctantly. Sakura eyed the book for a moment. Then her eyes moved to Sasuke's face. He wasn't even looking at her when he was giving the book. He wasn't even _facing _her.

She took the book hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, and, Sakura?" Kiba tilted his head so Sakura's downcast face could face to face with him. "Please tell Hinata to control her eating. In the case that she does have another attack such as that when there is no body around." He smiled to Sakura.

"Okay Kiba." She returned Kiba's smile with a forced one. "Good bye, Sasuke-kun."

And she left, hurriedly.

"Woah," Kiba started after a complete silence, "she indeed still likes you."

There was no answer. Kiba turned his head to Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke just turned his head to him and stared at him with annoyance.

"What do you have in mind about it?" Kiba asked.

"I don't care," he stated firmly.

"She is cute, dude. But Ino's cuter of course," Kiba said with a chuckle, "or, do you think there's the cuter one?" Kiba asked jokingly. Not really hoping for an answer. But he stared at Sasuke waiting for an answer nevertheless.

"Okay my youthful students! Gather around now!" Gai shouted from the middle of the field.

They turned their head to the direction of Gai's voice. Kiba sighed but stood up nonetheless. He glanced back at Sasuke, who was looking at him. And he saw it. Sasuke smirked to him and ran to the field and left him alone there, open-mouthed.

Was that the _answer _of his question?

* * *

Sakura walked towards the sitting Hinata slowly. She was tired. So _tired._ She went to sit next to her best friend on the grass. Hinata offered her a bottle of cold water and she accepted it with gratitude. "Thank you so much, Hinata."

Hinata nodded her head as she watched Sakura drank the water eagerly.

"Oh, and I just remembered, Kiba told me to say this to you," Sakura started, "'please tell Hinata to control her eating. In case there isn't people around when she has another attack again.' Or something like that. I mean, attack? Did he think you have a heart disease or kind like that?" Sakura laughed.

Hinata just shook her head and chuckled lightly. "The usual Kiba, really. Tell him I'll control my eating so I won't have another attack," she said smiling like crazy trying to stifle her chuckles.

Sakura shared the same chuckle.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura turned her head to Hinata and wiped her lips with her left hand.

"I-I thought you have something to give to me after you had the running test?"

Sakura stared at her and she put a musing face berfore answered her, "oh, right. Wait a second."

She went to the bench nearby, where she put her sports bag. She opened her bag and took a book Hinata was familiar of. After she closed her bag, she went to sit beside Hinata again.

"Here," she said and gave the book to Hinata.

Hinata eyed the book silently and took it slowly. Disappointment written on all over her face. Sakura assumed the different thing of the reason behind Hinata's expression.

"Expected Sasuke to be the one who returned it, weren't we?" she asked sarcastically.

Hinata's eyes widened. Sakura's tone of voice startled her. She stared at Sakura with a hurt face.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura a bit confused with Hinata's hurt face but chose to ignore it. "Oh, lucky wasn't it? to lend your book to him."'

"Sorry? Him, you mean Sasuke?"

Sakura just stared at the field; Too peeved to face her.

"Sakura, I don't know what has gotten into you but the one who borrowed my book was Naruto. I don't know how my book came to be in Sasuke's possession when he gave it to you." Hinata stated sadly and left Sakura.

Sakura sat there dumfounded. Her face slowly becoming regretful as the truth dawned on her. She felt like crying. Was she this blind just because she was jealous over a little thing? Over _nothing_. She covered her face exasperatedly. And just sat there on the grass for another long painful minute.

* * *

Hinata walked slowly down the hallway to her second class, alone. She..she was upset. It's not her fault her book was with Sasuke. Right? She didn't blame Sakura either. Maybe if Sakura lent Naruto a book, she would jealous too. But to think it over again, she wouldn't be jealous. It's just a book. What's so special about it? These thought just made the owner of pearly lavender eyes more upset.

She heard calm footsteps behind her and she reflexively glanced backward. Speak of the devil, Sasuke's dark-as-night eyes gazed back at her. Hinata blushed and turned her head forward. Sasuke was already by her side as he slowed down his pace in order for them to walk together, side by side. Hinata glanced over at him. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes gazed on the wall far from them with boredom.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

His head didn't move neither did his eyes. "Hn."

"W-why are you here?"

"I'm walking to my class," he answered calmly. They indeed had the same class.

"O-oh," Hinata flustered. That wasn't really the answer of her question. And she was too afraid to inquire him further. She wanted to ask him about her book. It's just that she was uncertain and afraid. But she needed to know why Naruto didn't return it himself.

"Why did you have my book with you?" she asked calmly and fortunately without stuttering.

Hinata's words caught Sasuke's attention. He turned his head to Hinata in glance.

"Naruto couldn't return it to you," he said.

"W-why not?" she asked stuttered. She looked uncertain to inquire that question he could see. He eyed her for awhile. She was disappointed he saw.

"Disappointed, I see," he said matter-of-factly.

Her eyes widened. "N-no. I-i'm just c-curious. That's all," with head facing down, she uttered her _fake _reason.

"He had Anko's class. Don't think he didn't want to return the book by himself. He wanted to. Don't worry about it," he stated calmly and went into the class. Hinata stared at the closed door not a second ago with wide eyes.

* * *

_Good job, Sasuke. Now you'll lose your chance. _He inwardly swore to himself. He scanned the whole side of the classroom. Predictably, there were only two seats left. Sasuke felt distempered in an instant. The two seats were on each side of Sai's seat. He just thought he couldn't bear to have to sit next to another annoying person ever again this day. He sighed by force and sat on the right side of Sai.

"Sasuke, what happened to-"

"Shut up."

Even after the rejection, Sai's head still facing him. And then he smiled and turned his head frontward.

"Alright, it's just, your third button is still open," Sai told him calmly, still smiling.

Sasuke looked down to his broken-white uniform shirt. He frowned instantly. His third button was indeed still open. He always opens his two first but never the third. Quickly he rectified the situation.

The class door opened slowly. His attention moved to the door instantly. To his surprise, Shizune the one who entered the class, not Hinata. Shortly after, Hinata entered the class carrying a lot of papers.

"Class, don't forget your last exam as a sophomore starts next week. So, I think that today is the best day to distribute your daily test papers for this month. After that we will have some questions about Biology for the exam," she said nicely.

Sasuke watched as Hinata put the papers on the teacher's desk carefully and Shizune mouthed to her thanks and patted Hinata's shoulder. Hinata nodded and smiled gracefully to Shizune. That smile, he thought he would do-

"I have a drawing of her," Sai said startling him.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"If you want it, of course. Hinata, right? Not Shizune.." Sai answered nervously.

Sasuke eyed him oddly. But answered him nonetheless, "I'm not that out of my mind, Sai. Not Shizune, of course."

Sai stared at him, frowning. Sasuke had eyes looking at the teacher's desk, where Hinata and Shizune were currently arraging the papers.

"So.. it's Hinata?" he asked absentmindedly.

Sasuke turned his head to him. "What?" His tone was proof of him being startled but his lips betrayed him. "Don't be kidding, Sai," Sasuke said with a chuckle. And a _smirk._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** _This chapter dedicated to **Tamani**! Thank you so much to be my beta reader. You really help me a lot. _

_ Again and again, I utter my gratitude to who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. I'll do whatever it takes to make you all the reader of this story never get disappointed. _

_Next chapter will be a long one, see ya next week!_

_-Crowds_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Tensions**

"You gotta be kidding me," was all Ino said after Sakura told her what had happened the previous day in PE class.

"I know. I'm so stupid, you know?" Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

"You knew Naruto was the one who borrowed her book, and yet..." Ino trailed off. She just couldn't believe this, such little things set Sakura off at that moment when it had to deal with Sasuke.

"I know Ino, believe me, I know. Please, don't make me feel more guilty." Sakura said lowly.

"You should apologize to Hinata, you know," Ino advised her.

"I know.. I want to. Honestly. I just couldn't do it, even until now. I don't know why. I feel like.. I was ashamed. Like.. I'm just jealous of her you know? And I know I shouldn't be, but I just couldn't stop it." Sakura turned her head from Ino. Ino could see Sakura's eyes were starting to glisten.

"Why?" Ino asked carefully.

"I don't know... I mean," Sakura answered, her voice cracked. "Can't you see it? The way he looks at her."

"He? Don't tell me.."

"You knew too? Isn't it obvious." Sakura chuckled sadly.

"Well, it is only obvious if you _really _look at him. Observe him." Ino said hesitantly.

Sakura turned her head to Ino. "You just admitted you were stalking him."

"What? No! Don't joke around, Sakura. It's not funny, at all." Ino snapped at her. She was angry. She was angry because Sakura was right.

"Poor us. Just admit it, Ino. You still have feelings for him. Your old _special _feeling toward him. Toward Sasuke," Sakura stated and rolled her eyes.

"I moved on, Sakura. I moved on to Sai. You know that," Ino stated firmly.

"Nah, it's just you who kept telling yourself that you were moving on. I don't think you already moved on to Sai." Sakura folded her arms on her chest.

"Oh, shut up, Sakura. Don't pretend you knew all of my feelings. It's up to me either I like Sasuke or Sai. At least I am trying to move on. It isn't any of your concern."

"Whatever." Sakura had the urge to roll her eyes but chose against it.

"Well.." Ino started hesitantly, "yes, I still like Sasuke. A little. Mark this. But.. I don't know. I can't be more patient to wait. I don't want to." Ino glanced at the front row. At Sasuke's seat to be exact. His face was.. calm. He listened to every word that Iruka had spoken. Words that in her opinion were boring and unimportant. History. What's the point of remembering the past? Even more remembering the sad, terrified, and horrible past. Wars, racisms, betrayal, and much more. Looking forward, looking for the future is always better. And yet, even the future is unknown to her. Either good or bad. Exhilarate or desolate. So, maybe the present is the best? She wasn't sure. She didn't know, to be exact.

"At first, I didn't think he cared for even looking at a girl," Ino continued sadly. "And here he is, he looks at Hinata in a different way." She sighed deeply. Dreamily staring at the back of the brooding Sasuke.

Sakura stared at Ino's side. She watched as Ino stared at Sasuke's back. Thinking back to Ino's words made her own eyes start to glisten, again. But the tears never fell. Not yet, at least. And it just made her not want to apologize to Hinata even more. It was not Hinata's fault, she knew. But she couldn't help it. The feeling of jealousy, the feeling of losing to her. She, who always liked him and even the closest girl to him that every other girl could only wish to achieve, couldn't make him like her back. And yet, Hinata who _admitted_ she hated him at first, the one who made him like her. She wasn't really sure though, if either Sasuke liked her or not. Sasuke wasn't the type that admits his feelings aloud, or even showing them. But, like it or not, the way he looks at her was showing the obvious. Being the emotionless bastard that he is, once he has a special feeling toward someone it becomes evident. And to know that Hinata once told the group that she didn't hate him anymore, that she wanted to be more kind to him because she thought hating him wasn't a good thing. But Sakura, the other person that _knew_, was told by Hinata that she too knew about Sasuke's background. So Hinata tried to respect Sasuke. And because Sakura found out that new discovery, she couldn't help but to think that seeing Sasuke and Hinata becoming a couple together wasn't impossible. And maybe the most possible pairing that would form from their friend group. Setting aside the fact that Hinata liked Naruto. _Loved _him, as she confessed.

And she always knew that Naruto has feelings for her. But she couldn't move on to him. It would be like a betrayal to Hinata. And to know that Hinata never made an attempt to move on to Sasuke made her feel more guilty if she decides to move on to Naruto. That is, if only Hinata knew about Sasuke. But until now, Hinata didn't show anything that indicates she knew about Sasuke's feeling toward her.

And Sakura felt like punching something- anything, but had enough power to stop the urge. She was just guessing. And the way it invaded her mind seemed like she really knew about Sasuke's feelings. She couldn't think of the negative things anymore. She should've thinking of the positive things, such as the possibility of Sasuke not liking Hinata.

Ino stared at her best friend. And glanced at Iruka in a glimpse. Reassuring herself that Iruka was too busy lecturing students about Fourth Ninja War to notice that some of his students were chatting in the classroom. She moved her full attention to Sakura again. Sakura put on a musing face. She seemed to be forgetting everything that existed right then in the class. She was in her own world thinking of something unknown to Ino. But if Ino had to venture a guess, it was still concerning their current topic; Sasuke.

"When do you think it started?" she asked suddenly snapped Sakura out of her reverie.

"Uh? I'm not sure. But, I think at least two years ago? Since our last year in middle school," Sakura answered uncertainly. "How about you?" she asked back.

Ino's eyes widened. The evidence of her shock. "I think it started when we were starting our sophomore year," she said slowly, "I never thought it was that long.. how do you think that he had liked her since our last year in middle school?"

"I don't know." Sakura's face was downcast. "I was just looking at him as he was looking at Hinata that day. And the look was just... different."

Ino's eyes narrowed slightly. Her eyebrows found their way down. Her lips formed a thin line. Watching her friend this depressed made her sad too. Besides the fact that she was hurting too. But she knew, she didn't like Sasuke as much as before. She never really liked Sasuke the way Sakura liked him anyway. She put her right arm over Sakura's shoulders. Changed her expression instantly into an optimistic one.

"How miserable, are we? We talk about his _feelings _as if we really knew them. Like, we knew it directly from him." She grinned widely. "Don't give up yet, okay, Sakura? We won't know unless he admits it himself. In fact, we know Hinata will do anything to be with Naruto not _Sasuke_. So, don't think negative things towards her. It wasn't her fault in the first place." She finished with a reassuring smile.

Sakura looked at her funny. Well, a mixture of that with sadness. "Yes, Ino," she said softly, "thank you."

"I need more smile!" Ino demanded. Sakura smiled a little. Ino wasn't satisfied yet. "I won't be your obstacle anymore, Sakura. I know for sure now that I don't like Sasuke anymore."

"No. Do not argue it," she added when Sakura parted her lips to speak. Sakura closed her lips and smiled. The smile turned into a grin.

"Alright pig, you don't even in the same level as I am to even compete to win Sasuke's heart," she said with a smirk.

Ino's smile turned into a frown. "Watch your words, billboard brow."

And they started to laugh it off. Even with the distraction, thanks to Ino for that, Sakura couldn't stop but to wonder. _What do you really feel, Sasuke? _

* * *

Her heart was beating rapidly. Staring at midnight locks waist-length swaying in front of her. Her eyes couldn't stop but to keep moving on different objects. Even with the row of lockers, notice board, and glass case filled with trophies, even with fluorescent light on the ceiling, couldn't keep her eyes from glancing worriedly at the shorter girl in front of her.

She bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were blinking fast out of anxiety. Maybe it seemed funny. She just wanted to apologize, seriously. Why would it be so hard? She quickened her pace. Heard hard footsteps, Hinata turned her head backward. Her eyes widened slightly. She almost smiled in reflex. Just in time to remember the event yesterday. She eyed Sakura for awhile and turned her head from her. Sakura was avoiding her eyes. She kept facing downward, Hinata could see from the corner of her eyes. Without realizing it, she slowed down her pace. Expecting something from the owner of emerald eyes.

"Hey," Sakura managed to say when she was on Hinata's side. She stared at Hinata with the corner of her eyes. She still didn't dare to look at her directly on the eyes. Hinata turned to face her. Her deadpan expression was unnerving. She stared at the pink haired girl directly to the eyes. Unfortunately, said eyes were avoiding hers. She sighed and turned her head frontward.

"Hi," she answered, then after a silence, "Sakura."

"Look, Hinata-"

She sighed. Sakura stopped talking. She was still mad with Sakura. But, once the apology pronounced, she was sure she would just forgive her. That easy. And she hated herself for her empathy. Her empathy is just too much. Too much for her own good.

Sakura heard Hinata sigh. She lowered her head but her eyes still glancing up to Hinata. Hinata caught her eyes. As much as she wanted to averting her eyes, she didn't. She couldn't. She wanted to make sure Hinata could see that she was serious. She was serious to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata," she managed to say. Sakura knew, Hinata could still hear a glint of hesitance within her voice. But she couldn't take her words back and repeat them with a doubtless tone. She closed her eyes for awhile. She opened them again. Hinata's eyes and hers met again. And she knew, Hinata could see her seriousness, her sincerity. And she felt relief flowing in her veins. At least she tried. And she knew, even without voicing her reasons, Hinata would understand.

"Okay," Hinata said softly.

Hinata smiled. But she didn't look at her. She just looked forward to the far wall in front of them instead. Sakura saw her smile. And smiled back in return. They walked together to the canteen, side by side. Not to mention, smiling like there was nothing wrong. And nothing was wrong indeed.

* * *

"Is that Sakura and Hinata?" Naruto asked to the stoic man beside him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit. Maybe he needed glasses, but he didn't care. At least he still could see clearly on the whiteboard in classroom. And Naruto indeed was right. Sakura and Hinata were walking in front of them in the same hallway as them.

He observed them right away. It seemed... that there was tension between them. Most of all from Sakura. His eyes narrowed more. Trying to understand what Sakura had mouthed. But he couldn't. He watched as Hinata turned her head to Sakura, and mouthed something back. Fortunately, he could get what Hinata had said. _Okay._ He involuntarily whispered it. And it made his own eyes widened in reflex.

"Teme?"

Keeping his composure, he turned his head to Naruto. "What?" he hissed annoyed.

Naruto stared at him strangely. "Did you just say 'okay'?" he asked. Still staring at him like he just confessed about loving someone. Which, Naruto thought it as impossible. At least he thought it would.

"Did I?" Sasuke asked back, one of his eyebrows raised.

Naruto turned his head right away. Enough of Sasuke's impertinence. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore. And he wondered, _But after all this time I could. Why not now? Of course I can. I like it or not, I can just shrug it off anyway._

"Whatever," he said with a huff, "do or say what you want."

In a second, Sasuke's mouth gaped open a little. But in an instant his expression turned into apathy again.

"Hn."

He moved his attention to the two girls in front of them again. He watched as Sakura's shoulders relaxed. And the tension between them seemingly disappeared. He wondered why. He wondered what exactly was going on between them that was over not five seconds ago.

"Hinata! Sakura!"

His head turned to his aggravating bestfriend in a second. What had gotten on his mind? What made it necessary to call them?

He stared at Hinata and Sakura with the corner of his eyes. They turned their heads to the back, their eyes looking for the source of the voice. It was vague, but he could see Hinata took a glance at him first before moved her eyes to Naruto. He wondered why. They stopped walking right away. Waiting for something to happen. He felt a faint wind blow on his right side. He moved his attention to his right as he saw Naruto was running toward the girls who waited.

He clicked his tongue. Naruto really had the nerve to irritate him. Naruto should've just told him if he wants to catch up the girls. His mind telling him to follow Naruto to run. But his ego taught him to keep his composure and walk with poise. He started his pace as he watched Naruto stop and started to speak to Hinata and Sakura.

"-he needs to quicken his pace, really. What a slowpoke."

He heard what Naruto said as he reached them. He had an assumption that Naruto was referring to him. He watched as Hinata and Sakura giggled and glanced at him. His assumption was clarified. Naruto snickered and punched his shoulder.

"Get off me, Naruto," he said icily. Naruto put his hand that once was on his shoulder to his side. His lips formed a thin line. His expression changed. The giggles and the snickers stopped. The girls moved their eyes to avoid any contact with the boys on tension. As for Naruto, his once serious expression changed into gracious one.

"Don't be such a dick, Sasuke," he said. Despite his gracious expression, his words came out with indignation.

The tension between them grew thicker as the seconds passed by. The girls were fidgeting in their spot. The tension was invading their senses as they watched Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other intensely. Sasuke turned his head first.

"Hn."

Naruto's once forced gracious expression changed into genuine happiness. He rubbed the back of his neck as he started the conversation. Trying to dispel the tension that was once apparent.

"It's rare to see you still around the school, Hinata. Where's Neji?"

Her head snapped up to Naruto._This what makes me love him, _she thought. The way he would break the tension so easily. After all, that was the only way to keep the conversation. Right? And he put that special skill to used. Not every person could break the tension once it happened.

"Neji t-told me to wait him in the canteen after school ends. He has something to do first," she answered him softly.

Naruto needed to bow his head closer to Hinata's mouth as she spoke. That way, he could hear all of things she had said. Chuckling awkwardly, he straightened his body back to its prior state.

"What a soft voice of yours, Hinata," he said as he gazed at Hinata's eyes.

Hinata blushed and unconsciously lowered her head and moved her eyes to the floor before they had the chance to lock eyes. _What a coward, _she thought sadly. Naruto's grin didn't fade. He didn't give up yet.

"Has something to do, you said. What is it?"

In fact, Naruto didn't really want to know. He just needed something to keep the conversation. And that something was the question he just had asked a second before. How uncreative, really. He eyed Hinata as she raised her head little by little. The red taint still on its place. Adorably adorned her cheeks.

"I'm not sure," she started uncertainly, "something concerning scholarship recommendation, I think."

"Neji is pursuing a scholarship?"

The person who uttered the question startled the other three. They knew Sasuke too wants to get scholarship to continue his education in college. But they never saw him struggling before. Like finding information, at least. Let alone asking questions. Sakura and Naruto eyed him for a moment. Maybe their black-eyed friend wasn't really what they thought he was. Or he had just changed without them knowing? Either option seemed to be a scary thought to either of the two proclaimed "best friends" to Sasuke.

As for the another raven haired person in the circle, eyed him uncertainly. Hinata watched as Sasuke too gazed back at her. But she didn't turned away right then. She didn't know why, but staring at Sasuke's eyes gave off a certain effect to her. Although she didn't know what it was. It was like she was staring at two deepest and darkest pools that she couldn't get enough just to stare at them. But Naruto's eyes never gave her the same treatment. She would often shrink away from making direct eye contact with him but found she could stare into Sasuke's eyes without fear. Once her eyes caught Naruto's, in an instant she would recognize the owner. Which always made her want to shrink and hide away because of sheepishness. Even before they lock eyes she would gladly lower her eyes.

Unlike Naruto's, Sasuke's eyes always lit the biggest curiosity in her. She was sure, once she stared at Sasuke's eyes for a long time, she would be easily drowned because of the depth. She would forget things, her surroundings, or even her own constitution. She would feel like her soul that wanders in the depth of the foreign universe of his eyes. The idea of staring his eyes alone sending shiver on her spine. She quickly turned her head to Sakura to kill the contact, which most endurable.

"Yes."

To her surprise that didn't come out in a stutter. It was only a yes for God's sake. But usually, once she was thinking about the person who was involved in a conversation with her, she would become nervous. Because she was afraid said person would know if she was thinking about them. And when she was nervous, she stuttered. But right then, she didn't. Not that she wasn't nervous. She was. But it was like there was certain energy that keep her from stuttering to this certain indifferent guy across from her. She didn't know what, or why. But she knew she liked it, this sudden surge of confidence as she replied without stuttering felt amazing.

"Where to?" he asked flatly. His face didn't show his curiosity. That is, if he was curious. As she looked into his eyes she could see that behind his indifference, he seemed to have a genuine curiosity.

"University of Suna, I think. He still is considering Konoha though." She turned her head to him again.

"So we need to take care of our scholarship recommendation in our junior year?"

Hinata glanced at his eyes in a glimpse. His eyes were still gazing at her indifferently. But she knew, he was amused by her feeble attempt to avoid any possible eye contact with him or anyone else for that matter. Visible from his apparent little smirk. Faint, but apparent.

She blushed a little. "I don't know, Sasuke-kun." She eyed his face while she was answering. Trying to find any shift on his expression. There was not. "You can ask Neji instead, if you want." She added.

"Hn. I'll ask him."

Everyone snapped their heads up to Sasuke except Hinata. No one expecting such reaction from him. Usually, he would just ignore something or someone that wasn't satisfying him. They were lucky enough if he answered with a grunt. But this. The rude nonchalant Sasuke answered with a whole sentence. The three deemed his reaction in different ways. Naruto, he began to grow suspicious toward him. Even a person who was as oblivious as him would get the cue. Furthermore, this oblivious person was Sasuke's closest friend. Sakura, who already got sight of the real reason but chose not to believe her assumption, suddenly turned her face downwards. Showing a faint shellacking and despair. Meanwhile, Hinata, who didn't really know Sasuke as much as them, just smiled at him and nodded eagerly. Pleased that Sasuke didn't just ignore her.

She just didn't know, it was just toward her.

* * *

_** Author's Note:**__ I know there is still hardly Sasuke-Hinata interaction. I did it in purpose to describe much about how they feel about each other. I don't know how long this fanfiction will take.. but i know it will be long. So beware. We will have Sasuhina fluff interaction starts in next three chapters (maybe, it can be more or less). Then come the drama, drama, fluff, drama, drama, fluff, drama, and the end. I can't wait 'til it hurts! Honestly, I already typed the Epilogue... so i already knew the ending but still don't really know how to continue from chapter 8 (which I currently typing) to the end. _

_Well, I need to stop the rambling. Please review!_

_-Crowds_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Is It Wrong?**

A brown haired guy walked down the hallway discreetly. He crossed his arms over his chest as he found four familiar faces at the end of the hallway. His ghostly white eyes eyed the two raven haired faces in the circle critically. He watched as the two were talking about something. He focused his eyes to the girl examining every shift in her expression. Shyness, incertitude, and... did his eyes saw the accuracy? Contentment? He slowed his pace as he moved his attention to the boy across from her. He almost sighed in relief as no one noticed his presence. He stood unmoving with folded arms right then. He snorted inwardly. Sasuke was emotionless as ever. That guy really needed to change his behaviour if he wanted to get a chance. Or, did he even want the chance at all?

Enough for the observation. Despite there was an improvement still it was insignificant. He frowned and rubbed his temple with his fingertips tiredly. He just wished the best for his cousin. The obnoxious or the apathetic best friend of the obnoxious. After he heard that Naruto thought of he liking Hinata, he glanced at Sasuke right away. Predictably, Sasuke was staring at Naruto's side not so fondly.

Still with folded arms, he started his pace towards the four. Sakura the first who noticed him. He watched as she elbowed Hinata lightly. He cleared his throat to make his presence clear. Hinata turned her head slowly to him. She raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Let's go, Hinata," he said. Not bothering to acknowledge the others' presence.

"A-all right."

He started his pace passing the others toward the main entrance. He glanced at his side, Hinata wasn't there. He made and abrupt halt and turned his head backward. He watched as Hinata was fidgeting at her spot.

"What is it, Hinata?" he asked rather curious.

Hinata glanced up at him then moved her eyes to Sasuke in a glimpse. Her fingers were tattling in front of her chest. He was amused as he watched Hinata moved her eyes to Sasuke again. And this time her attention full on Sasuke.

"D-don't you have question to inquire Neji, Sasuke-kun?"

Neji widened his eyes and stared at Sasuke. One of his eyebrow raised to imply his curiosity. Sasuke didn't even move his head to him. His attention focused on Hinata. He crossed his arms on his chest and shrugged one shoulder.

"No need now. I'll ask him later." He turned his head to Neji and smirked smugly. "Right, Hyūga?"

Neji narrowed his eyes in disapproval. "As if I have the time for you," Neji said with the same tone as Sasuke.

"Ah, you do have that, Neji," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Unexpectedly, Naji smirked. "Is it that bad? You can't tease _her _so you tease me instead."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. He tried to keep his anger as minimum as possible. It was just Neji had reached the _limit_. "Shut up _Hyū__ga."_

His voice was a mere whisper, but with so much fury in it. Neji could not really conclude that his tone was fury actually; it was difficult to pinpoint what it was. It was close to fury, but it was not. It did not waver his expression though. This little outrage was nothing compare to what had Neji experienced. From his father, uncle, and this certain Uchiha.

So he just chuckled a little. The other three-Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata-did not really understand what was happening between Sasuke and Neji. They had some indescribable connection. Just like Sasuke and Naruto. But the connection was different. Because, every relationship with every different person changed every connection. That is why, even Naruto-who is the closest to Sasuke-could not get what was really happening between them. Just like Neji could not do the same about Naruto and Sasuke.

As for Sakura, her mind stopped at word _'her' _which Neji had just said not a second prior. Did Neji know the _truth_? She too understood, Neji and Sasuke had some rare connection like Sasuke and Naruto had. Just like her with Hinata. Or with Ino. Each different person has a different connection. Which, every connection was indescribable. She knew, Sasuke rarely told Naruto about feelings. Let alone about girls on his mind. In fact, he never told Naruto about girls. Maybe about his feelings about his family or his miserable life that he never admitted of. Their loneliness that bonded them together. That was why, they usually talk about who was better than whom. That was the way they could forget about their lost family. With Neji, Sakura never really knew about their connection. Because she was never really close with Neji. Despite the fact that they were in the same group of friends, they never really knew anything about each other. Just in general, like family stuff, school, and a little background of them. Maybe because he was her senior after all. But after hearing their short conversation, she thought maybe they talked about girls. About personal feelings. Because Sasuke did not get the chance to tell another person. He did not have any close relatives that was older than him, who had the experience. Maybe that was why he chose Neji over Naruto. Who in age and behaviour was younger than him. But imagining Sasuke talk about girls was bizarre. It would be so out of character. But Sakura didn't have any other idea as to why Neji said _'her' _in the first place.

Meanwhile, Hinata watched the two with knowing smile graced on her face. He knew their connection well. How could not she when twice a week Sasuke would come to her house to study together with Neji. Being as smart as he is, Sasuke really enjoyed to be studying with his senior. Sometimes, they exchanged homework with no problem. And they would mock each other if one of them could not complete a formula. With her prior hate toward Sasuke-which was actually inexistent in the first place; she was just wrong to assume between jealousy and hatred-she never really regarded them when Sasuke was visiting. And she never showed her presence nor she would make a single noise. She would lock herself in her room or she was not in home in the first place when the time comes. But sometimes, when she was in her room, she could hear subtle voices from the living room of their conversation. She would be frowning mostly while she tried to eavesdrop. And widening her eyes once she heard something that, in fact, was irrelevant. With Neji's rather demanding tone and too much exasperated-sometimes desperate-sigh from Sasuke. She found it was impossible at first, for Sasuke to show his emotion. But she never inquired further in her own mind. Let alone to inquire Neji himself. She could only get their tone of voice. She never caught a word. She was astonished by their success for an attempt to hide their secrets. And she never did understand their conversation. Even right then, when they were clearly having conversation right in front of her own eyes. She still did not get a word. She still did not understand.

* * *

"What was Sasuke going to ask, Hinata?" Neji's voice broke the previous peaceful silence between them.

Hinata turned her head from the window to him. His eyes were focusing on the road ahead of them. She tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking. "Scholarship to college."

Neji turned his head to Hinata in a glimpse. And turned his head to the road again not before they locked eyes. "Oh," he said absentmindedly.

"Do you know where he is planning to apply to?"

Her eyes widened at her own words. The words just slipped out from her mouth without her control over it. Neji too seemed startled, but he could keep his composure not to show his petrification. He decided to tease his little cousin.

"Ah, why for the sudden curiosity?" he asked with a playful tone. He would take glances to Hinata as if the cue for her that he was waiting for her answer.

Predictably to him, Hinata blushed. "I-is it wrong i-if I am just c-curious." While stuttering badly.

He chuckled and shook his head lightly. Amusement clearly showed on his face. "It is not wrong," he said teasingly slow, "it is good."

"G-good?" she asked flustered.

"He wants to get a scholarship to Iwa Institute," he said suddenly with a solemn expression on his face.

Hinata gaped a little. Why was her cousin was being confusing? He switched the topic in his conversations suddenly without her approval. But she has to get in the flow of her cousin. This was how he is, after all.

"Iwa Institute? As in he wants to majoring in law?" she asked hesitantly.

Neji nodded for confirmation. "Yes, he wants to become a lawyer."

Hinata moved her attention to scenery outside her window. Her eyes were unfocused though. Seeing that her brain was too focused to think that focusing her eyes at certain spot was forgotten. "Deliver justice to other people," she said weakly, "so said people won't experience the same tragedy as him. A wonderful purpose of life."

"Yeah." Neji nodded lightly. He eyed Hinata with the corner of his eyes. Her back was facing him, so he could not see her face. But he knew her well enough that her eyes were bored to nothing in particular as she was pondering about something. About Sasuke; their topic. He sighed as he thought it was the time to change topic. "Speaking of purpose, you never really brought out a topic of your dream. So I am wondering, what's your dream to become?"

Hinata shifted visibly on her seat, she was startled. She never really brought out a topic about her dream, indeed. Because she thought it was not necessary to cry out her dream to everyone. But she would answer once being asked. Neji notably.

"I... I want to become a writer. I'm thinking of novelist to be exact, maybe. And an international one."

"Why?"

"I realize that I'm not an easy speaker. So I think, how about packing my words in my head together into words on a paper. Because there are so many things in my mind that I can't tell anyone seeing that I don't know how."

His little cousin had grown up a lot to have such an adult mind. He remembered how when she was a child she would be rather closed mouth than utter her ideas. She would; if being pleaded by someone, or insisted. "So that is the reason why you are in advanced English in high school," Neji stated confidently.

He glanced at Hinata as he saw a small smile graced her lips. "Yeah."

Comprehension found its way to Neji's mind. Seeing that Hinata was smiling, his lips too found its way into a knowing smile. "Does it link to the fact that your mother was a writer?" Neji inquired carefully.

Hinata turned her head to him. The smile didn't waver, only widened. "Yes," she said agreeably.

"Aunt Hatsumi was so kind," he said lowly, glancing at Hinata, "I remember when I was a child your mother always gave me cookies for my birthday." He chuckled sadly as he was remembering the past. The death of her aunt was a great bereavement for his family. The first time he heard that she was dying while she was struggling in her cancer, pain struck him like a dull knife slit an animal's neck. It was hurting his heart slowly as he watched her died. He could not imagine how Hinata felt about it. He remembered after his aunt had died, Hinata would curl on her bed at night and cried her eyes out. Even when she was still seven, she could feel the real pain from losing her dearest person in the world. To learn such pain at such a young age. How was she recovering from the loss was unknown to him.

He could see Hinata nodded lightly and her smile turned into a sad one. And he already felt guilty of bringing back talk about her mother to the surface. Not that they already had forgotten her. They would always love her. But sometimes, to remember something or someone it is better in silence.

The silence afterward was unwanted one. It was awkward. They wanted to keep the conversation because they found it was enjoyable. But after the last topic, neither of them have the idea as to how. To tell the truth, Neji had something in mind to be brought out. Only he was uncertain of it. After consolidating his decision, he concluded he would bring out the issue. Sooner or later it would reveal itself as well anyway.

"Oh!" he yelled as he faked his light-bulb moment. He tried to make it seems he had just remembered something. "So that was why he picked so much English Class in the first place!"

Hinata looked at Neji funny. One of her eyebrow raised. "Neji?"

To her dismay, Neji was grinning as he turned his head to her in a glance. "Now I know! That little son of a-"

Hinata glared at him.

"-pig," he continued nervously.

An awkward silence stormed them like a lightning. With wide eyes Hinata tried to comprehend what Neji had said. As for Neji, he would take glances at Hinata nervously waiting for a reaction from her. And he prayed she would get it. Because it wasn't the right time for Hinata to be so ignorant.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked uncertainly, "do you mean Sasuke?"

_Woah, that is shocking me_. "So... you had realized?"

"Um, kind of? I mean, ever since we were in our last year of middle school, we seem always had the same English class."

Neji felt like slapping his forehead. Absolutely that was what Hinata had realized. He wanted to rub his temple but could not because it would be obvious of his weariness and his hands were determinant of their life and death right then.

"Yeah," he managed to say finally with a sigh.

"Why?" Hinata asked quietly, "why he picked that level of English Class seeing that he is really good in it."

He already lost his mood to brought out the issue about the _real _reason why Sasuke picked that much of English Class just like her. So he just said what had gotten in his mind right then.

"Maybe," he started, there was a silence as he was thinking of something, "he wants to become an international, too. Just like you."

Hinata nodded faintly. "Maybe."

"He really is a nice guy when you get to know him better," said Neji, "Sasuke, I mean. Don't you think, Hinata?

There was a silence. She discreetly remembered those moments she had with him recently. In the hallway, canteen, and hallway again. A graceful smile formed as a blush threatened to appear.

"He is," she said softly.

* * *

He rotated his hand to unlock the door of his homely apartment. A click sound caught by his ears informed him that the door was unlocked. He shoved the door with his shoulder because he was too tired to move his other hand.

Darkness.

The usual darkness welcomed him _ironically _warmly. As he adjusted his eyes because the lack of light, he moved his hands aimlessly to find the switch on the left side of the door. Enough light to illuminate his small immaculate apartment. He closed his door quietly with the hand that once turned on the light. Though due to his tiredness, he managed to only take off his worn out sneakers orderly and put said objects in the right place; the shoe rack. Not that he owned many shoes. Only two pairs of shoes occupied the rack right then. One for school one for the other importance, which was everything except school. The shoe rack itself did not really give him a lot of advantage, but he just could not be calm if he saw his shoes were not placed orderly. Being the perfectionist that he is. Regardless that shoe rack spent a lot of his saving, he could not care less.

He went to his room to put away his bag. His onyx eyes wandered around the room. Without being preventable, his eyes caught the sight of a frame on top of the nightstand. Framing a photograph of a family. A happy family which every each of them unknown to what would happen to them. Defamation, tarnished reputation, murder, death, suicide. And the last only for himself but not the least, loneliness. The feeling of being abandoned and forced him to live his life happily. Was that his family's expectation? Because he didn't. He lived his life not because of a must but because he wanted to. Because there is so many things in this world that he didn't figure out just yet. And he tended to figure some of that out soon. If only he lost his desire to live, he would just end his life. That easy. But somehow, he was relieved there was still things in life that keep him amused. Did he just change his way of life? Did he just happen to be liking life? He shook his head frustratedly. At least, he did not want to die just yet. And he did not think it well to end his life so soon.

The beautiful woman in the picture became his focus of attention. Long jet black hair fell perfectly over her back to her waist. His mother was smiling throughout the photograph. So he could not help to stop and smile right then. Remembering the event. Careful not to wander into the next event after the photo shoot. Without realizing it he was already in front of the nightstand. His hand was slowly raising to reach the frame. Looking at the picture this close up gave him the usual sensation again. Longing. Feeling of suffocation. It was like somehow his lungs were shrinking in. No, more like his ribcage was fastening as his lungs tried to capture any and all oxygen possible but not given the opportunity to. And it reminded him of his loneliness all over again. That they had abandoned him so he could live his lonely life. But no, they abandoned him because they had to. He kept telling himself they died because they had to. Though, from the back of his mind the thought of _'if they just waited a little bit longer, there would be another way'_ kept raging to his mind. Because in fact, there always be another way.

_Is it the time to cry? _He frowned as he eyed a water drop fell right on top of his mother face. Involuntarily his other hand that did not hold the frame found its way to touch his cheeks. They were wet indeed. The tears that cumulated on his eyes blurred his sight. He closed his eyes forcefully and deeply inhaled. More tears to generously fall. Wiping his tears away desperately he regarded the frame in hand again. Looking at his mother's graceful smile was sending a certain tranquility to him. It was enough to soothe his battered sould. _What would the live smile give me, then? _

The thought snapped him out of his reverie. Because he already found the owner of the same smile just like his mother. The same waist-long dark hair with more of a blue hint in them. The same fair skin inclined to pale. With two exactly opposite eyes to his mother's and his own. He would do anything just so _her_ smile would not fade. And he would give anything to make her smile just for him. He still was working on that, though. Even though there was not any significant moves or improvement, at least he tried. And they started to talk, just like close friends. So he hoped, it was a good sign to the next level.

And he started to think maybe he could not live his life just to regret things. He could easily live life to please him with choices in life. How he would feel like smiling widely because of his decision. His decision to move to Konoha High School. His decision to befriend Naruto and the reast of the group. His decision to acknowledge Hyūga Hinata. His decision to see her smiling right then in front of the class. His decision to change his way of life because of _her smile._

* * *

Cold water pouring down on his body. The water didn't make him flinch because of custom. Feeling less dirty than before, he turned off the shower. As he adjusted his towel over his waist he heard a boisterous voice shouting from his living room. Oh, he forgot to lock his door again. He opened the bathroom door only to eye to eye with the brightest-most irritating and injuring- blue the owner called eyes.

"Sasuke! I've been waiting forever for-"

"It's your fault that you burst in my apart-"

"Your apartment isn't even locked!"

He shoved Naruto on the shoulders with his damp hands harshly. He ignored his stormy reaction as he aimed his feet to his room. Naruto did not stop bickering with his back. Ruffling his hair frustratedly with one hand he slammed the door with his other hand right in front of Naruto's face.

He opened his closet and took presentable clothes. At least to Naruto. After dressed in gray t-shirt and black shorts he put his towel over his neck so he could dry his hair with the edge of the towel. After he exited his room and ensured himself the door was closed he walked over to the living room. He saw Naruto was standing in the middle of the living room next to the coffee table. Instead of walking over to Naruto, he chose to sit upon the couch.

"Bastard," hissed a pissed off Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It is my apartment. I do whatever I want."

He put his foot on his other thigh. Drying his hair aimlessly. He watched as Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down with excessive force. Arms crossed, lips pouted, eyes wildly glaring at him. Naruto really was someone to be feared of. But not to Sasuke. This was nothing.

"What do you want?" he asked flatly and crossed his arms too.

"Is it wrong to visiting a friend?"

He grunted in response. Really, like Kiba had said; Naruto was such a girl.

"Watcha been doing? I'm here all tidy and here you are just finished taking a shower."

"I was looking for a part-time job."

Onyx eyes stared at Naruto's reaction with boredom. He was looking at Sasuke like he had grown a second head. "School isn't finished yet! Exams haven't even started yet!" he yelled frustratedly. Then after awhile, "why in such a rush?" he asked more calmly.

Their eyes locked before Sasuke turned his head nonchalantly. "So I can get a job once the summer holiday starts."

"Don't forget about our plan."

"What plan?"

"Hanging out together with the group of course!" he widened his eyes at Sasuke in incredulity. After regaining his self-control he continued, "though I think we won't stay overnight somewhere."

"Hn."

"Hey, you see, I was thinking maybe we can study together or something before the exam. What do you think?" Naruto asked, surprisingly hesitantly.

"Cannot." Sasuke replied indifferently.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly. His hands flew in midair imply his exasperation toward Sasuke. "Why not?" he asked rather snapped, "I don't accept unacceptable reasons."

"Of course you _can't _accept the unacceptable, dobe."

"Don't play with my words, teme."

"I already have plans with Neji."

"As expected."

Sasuke flinched a little. One of his eyes twitched. "Sorry?"

"You always have plans with Neji if concerning something about school," Naruto said with a huff. "I even had thought you were gay or some-"

"Don't ever finish that sentence, dobe." Sasuke's resolute voice interrupted whatever Naruto wanted to say. Onyx eyes were boring a hole to Naruto's side.

"You are the one who is always with Neji!"

"Here it comes, the jealous Naruto," mocked Sasuke with a snort, "what about you and Sai?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Come on! We're pretty fair then."

"Yeah," Sasuke started, "you're my best friend, Naruto."

Blue eyes widened when the owner heard the words from the guy's mouth beside him. With mouth slightly agape, he examined every details of Sasuke's countenance. The guy put a brooding face as always when he was rather forced to say something. Each edge of Naruto's lips rose up. This was how Sasuke is. Despite the fact that he did not put a solemn expression nor did he gaze at the intended person, he was telling the truth. He tried to tell Naruto that he acknowledged him as his best friend but too awkward to tell it the right way. He nodded lightly and put his arm over Sasuke's shoulders; didn't care that Sasuke was struggling to get rid of said arm.

"Yeah," he voiced with a sigh, "we are best friends."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_I am truly sorry for a week delay. I had a placement test in my new school last Friday. Yes, I just entered high school! The so called 'best time of someone's life before college'. Being a ten grader brings so much emotions to my being. I still can't describe how I really feel about it. Actually, I still can't believe that I am a high schooler now.. I know, I exaggerated. But.. yeah. I can't help it. I hope I can get in to Science Class!_

_This chapter dedicated to every fellow SasuHina shipper who has a broken heart because of Naruto Chapter 685. That chapter broke my heart too. The next chapter will likely to be a warmer for your cold heart, lol. This chapter? An appointment with doctor maybe. At least, you know you don't have that bad of an illness. I am so excited for the next chapter!_

_-Crowds_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: At That Moment**

Naruto yawned, again. Only wider. He scratched his cheek lazily. Eyelids slowly but surely were closing. What he heard was only murmurs of Yamato's voice or other random voices. His half-lidded eyes watched as some students walked toward the door sleepily. His cloudy mind tried to identify each and every one of them. A random guy. Another random guy with kid's look. A guy he never knew existed. Sai. Wait, he had Geography Class with Sai? Whatever. Sakura. Sakura too went outside? _What the hell is happening? _Why did every person in that very classroom went out side? He turned his head to scan the class. _Damn, why is my head feels so heavy? _Had the class ended? It was only him and Sasuke that left in the class. Even Yamato had gone away. Somewhere he could not care less. He yawned again.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What, dobe?"

"Has the class ended or what?"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. "It has," he answered flatly.

Naruto's eyes snapped open widely. Blue eyes seemed brighten. He turned his body backward; toward Sasuke's seat. "Finally!"

The blonde head eyed Sasuke idly. As always, no shifting of expression. He turned his body fully backward and put his legs on each side of his chair. A question voiced itself inside his head, bringing him dizziness. Why was Sasuke still there? Adjusting his arms so they could folded upon Sasuke's desk he gazed at his dark as night eyes warily.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for you." Sasuke's tone wasn't uncertain one. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's rare of you," he said suspiciously.

It was Sasuke's turn to raised his eyebrow. Adjusting his strap bag on each shoulders, he stood up. His move was held back by Naruto's hands. "Wait!"

"What do you want, dobe?" He asked dryly. "First you want me to get out and now you want me to wait."

Slowly Naruto withdrew his hands. "No, I'm about to say I have something to say to you," the continuation was a whisper, "privately."

The once raised eyebrow raised again. Sometimes he feared his eyebrows would not be able to go back to their normal place if he always raised them. It still could, to his relief. He sat again on his seat, eyeing Naruto tiredly. He waited patiently. Naruto still did not talk. He put his chin on his raised palm and frowned; indicating his impatience.

"So?"

"What if," Naruto started surprisingly uncertainly, "we make a new plan for ourselves? You know, study-"

"No," he countered in an instant.

"You're a jerk," Naruto declared, "unreliable. Maybe I have to ask Hinata instead."

Sasuke's head jerked up. Eyes glaring at anything but Naruto; avoiding the obviousness. His jaw clenched. With gritted teeth and a forced voice he announced, "fine."

Naruto's lips formed a cheesy grin. He folded his arms on his chest. "I knew it."

At this, one of Sasuke's eyebrow twitched; threatened to be raised. In a sudden, Naruto snickered with no reason known to Sasuke. "Never mind it, teme!" he said between laughs. His laughter grew. "Oh my god, Sasuke! You really should see your face right now."

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto tried to refrain his laughter only to increasing it even more. As he was realizing Sasuke wasn't in the mood to be joking right then, he tried to stop his laughter. Little by little. A decent silence met them afterward. In seconds Naruto broke the silence.

"When are your plans with Neji?"

"Saturday and Sunday."

"What?" Naruto asked rather snapped. "You do realize Saturday and Sunday are weekends, right?"

Sasuke frowned. "So?"

"I can't believe you, man," Naruto said, "that is the fucking weekend!"

"And the day after Sunday is fucking exam," Countered Sasuke, catching Naruto off guard. Naruto blinked absently with mouth slightly agape.

"Whatever," he said after regained his self-control. "I guess we don't have a choice but to study today. Which is, almost time, seeing that the school is over."

"Where?" Sasuke asked. He watched with a slight disgust as Naruto scratched his cheeks again, only added to the picture of lazy teen by rubbing his eyes.

Naruto tapped his chest twice with his fist. "My place," Naruto said with excessive pride.

The black haired guy nodded indifferently. He already was bored and Naruto did not do anything that indicates that they have to go to his place by then. He stood up. "Come on, dobe."

The called person did not stand nor he made a move. His face showed uncertainty and worry. To what Sasuke did not know. Sasuke folded his arms on his chest, eyeing Naruto as he looked like he was about to say something.

"Actually...," Naruto started hesitantly, "I already asked Hinata-"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"-and Sakura-"

One of his eyes twitched.

"-and then she asked Ino-"

His cheek twitched.

"-then Ino talked to Hinata about the plan when she was there with Shino and Kiba. So they are included-"

His other cheek twitched.

"-then Ino asked Shikamaru seeing that he's a smart-ass guy, so that would help a lot."

His twitches continued.

Silence engulfed them. Sasuke was burning fire into Naruto's eyes. The most fearful glare Naruto may add. Naruto glanced at Sasuke with the corner of his eyes, chuckling nervously. After a long aching seconds, Sasuke managed to keep his composure. "Let's just say 'everyone is coming'." he stated after he took a deep breath.

"Absolutely not!" Naruto argued and slammed his hand on the table for excessive effect. Bringing an aggravating thump sound in the air between them. "Plus, Shikamaru declined Ino's invitation because he already had plans. So we are seven total. And only Kiba and I that... that-"

"Are the idiots," Sasuke interrupted coldly.

"-that need more help!" Naruto snapped, "we aren't idiots, Sasuke!"

"You just admitted you're an idiot, dobe."

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

* * *

The next half an hour they spent finding Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. They found Hinata was debating with Neji either if she could go or not, which, to Sasuke and Naruto's relief she could. Because they could not find Saukra and Ino, they decided to go search Kiba first. Kiba was found in the canteen, eating a sandwich. Eventually, after they went outside the canteen and aimed their feet to the first hallway, Sakura and Ino were walking together down the same hallway. They said to find them as well, as they reasoned. But Sasuke knew better, they just happened to meet them. Knowing Sakura and Ino, they could spend hours just to talk about something that was sometimes unimportant but intriguing them and would forget anything else. As they went toward the school gates, Naruto slowed his pace that turned into a halt.

"What, Naruto?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"Don't you think we forget something?" Naruto made a questioning look to the other five. His blue eyes locked with white ones at last. The said eyes widened. Hinata blinked a few times.

"S-Shino-kun."

They found Shino already at their back. He fixed his glasses position with his middle finger. "I'm here all the time. And yet you all didn't realize."

Everyone glanced at him nervously, except Sasuke who could not care less.

"We should go by now," he said.

They nodded their head indicates their affirmation. Together, they walked toward the bus stop and waited the bus to come. Another half an hour wasted for the wait, the road, and Naruto struggling to find his ticket in his bag. When in the first place he put the ticket inside his pocket pants. So they arrived at Naruto's apartment at 4 o'clock.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled with an extravagant sigh after they were all seated in circle in his living room.

"Okay," Sakura started, green eyes gazed at each person expectantly, "what subject do you think first?"

"What about Math?"

"Math."

Hinata and Sasuke said in unison. Sasuke turned his head to Hinata, and they locked eyes. Hinata blushed but didn't look away, nor did Sasuke. He turned his head unwillingly to the others. Shocked, curious, and suspicious expressions faced him. He gazed at Hinata again, which still was looking at him.

"We have Math on Monday," he said absent-mindedly.

Hinata nodded faintly in agreement, still gazing at him. It seemed so long until the contact broke when Kiba cleared his throat.

"Shall we start?"

* * *

Studying together is best suited for two person. Which, while the other asks question the other one has to answers the question and vice versa. The same with them. Seeing that Naruto sat between Sasuke and Sakura, next Sasuke was Hinata, next her was Shino, and then there was Kiba, and Ino ended the circle. Because Naruto knew Sasuke was annoyed because of him, he chose Sakura for help instead. So they paired together because Sakura didn't have a choice either, because she had the same score with Ino last semester would be unfair to Naruto if she chose Ino. Besides, Ino was already paired with Kiba. No one really knew why Kiba seemed to 'make a move' to Ino. That being sorted, left Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino. The three quiet people in the circle. The trio sat still not really knowing what to do. Feeling awkward, Shino took his book from his bag and started working on the formulas. However, unknown to him, that would make him left out alone. Because Sasuke put his book in the middle front of him and Hinata. Indicating that they were paired together like it or not. Hinata smiled. Even Sasuke, couldn't restrain his smirk. Ironically, the both liked the thought of being paired together.

"Which chapter do you want?" asked Sasuke, gazing at her.

Hinata moved her attention from his book to his eyes. The feeling of drowning struck her again. She licked her lips that felt dry in an instant. Sasuke, being the keen person that he is, caught the act. He involuntarily stared at her pink thin lips. Her lips slightly swollen at that time, caused by too much licking. Feeling a sudden tingle on his back and limbs, added with a strange feeling that squeezed his stomach, he turned his head from her. He closed his eyes forcefully, trying to clear his thoughts and relieve the strange feelings.

"I-I guess we should start with chapter ten."

Hinata's soft voice made his eyes open. "Of course."

He turned his attention to his book, avoiding her eyes. He opened the book to the right page, as it was the most important thing to do. And yet, he failed. His hands kept skipping through pages that he didn't even pay attention to it any more. A soft melodious laugh erupted in the air and vibrated on his right ear. He turned his head to the side only to eye to eye with the one who laughed. In a moment, his eyes seemed vacant. But in truth, he gazed at that beautiful pearly lavender eyes too intense that he lost. Lost in their pureness. And each of them lost in each other's eyes. Hinata's laughter stopped, her mind went blank.

"You skipped chapter ten," she murmured absent-mindedly.

"Did I?"

How could their face been this close? She put a strand of her hair behind her ear as she gazed at Sasuke's fully opened eyes. She didn't care, so she closed hers.

"Hey, watcha two doing?!"

_Thank you so much for the interruption, Naruto. _Sasuke thought as he straightened his body awkwardly fast. He watched as Hinata snapped her eyes open forcefully and straightened her body too fast that she nearly fall to Shino. A dark shade of red tainted her cheeks in an instant.

"I-I need to g-go to the b-bathroom," she mumbled weakly. She stood and started to walk to where the bathroom was.

"Does she even know where the bathroom is?" Kiba asked emphisized every word.

Naruto shook his head. A pencil stuck on his lobe. "I think this is her first visit to my home."

Kiba turned his attention to Sasuke from Naruto. He raised his eyebrow slightly to him. "What was happening, Sasuke?" he asked, curiosity could be clearly heard within his voice.

"Dobe," Sasuke said to Naruto ignoring Kiba, "I need to go to your kitchen. I'm thirsty."

Then he stood up and went to Naruto's kitchen.

"Does he even know where-"

"He always went to my kitchen when visiting," Naruto said interrupting Kiba.

"Okay," the brunette replied, "so what was happening?" He eyed each of them one by one. He gazed at Sakura longer than the other three. Everyone shook their head, but Sakura's face was downcast so he couldn't see her reaction. He sighed and turned his head to Ino. Too many things to be done than to take care of someone else's problem.

* * *

He nearly released his hold on the mug in hand when he turned his body from the counter only to face to face with the girl that admitted she needed to go to the bathroom. The said girl made a squeak sound and jumped slightly. It seemed she was surprised too. The previous blush still tainted her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" he asked because he didn't know what to say at that moment.

"I-I..," she said in a stutter, "I couldn't find the bathroom."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Of course," he stated, "follow me."

"I-Actually I don't really want to go to the bathroom," she said sheepishly.

"But?"

Her once hung low head snapped up. Eyes widened a bit. "I need some air?"

"Oh."

The next silence was not an awkward one. Well, they could say it was enjoyable. The talk, even the silence. And no one made a move to go back to the others. Why would they if being in the kitchen was more enjoyable? Was it because of the kitchen or because of each other's company? Sasuke could not care less. He did not want to figure that out yet. Maybe he needed to visit Naruto's kitchen more often and with Hinata too if it could.

"So, did you bring up the topic about scholarships to Neji?" he asked. The reason itself surprised him; to start a conversation. Really, he wasn't the person to start a conversation nor to end it. He was the one who was being asked not the one who was asking.

"Yes," she replied softly, "but it wasn't about how to get the scholarship." She paused. She seemed hesitant to continue but chose to continue nonetheless. "More like... which university, and in your case institute."

"Ah," he said and nodded faintly, "did he say anything about Iwa and lawyer staff?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes. So it's true?"

"Yeah, but I need minimun two degrees to the lawyer level."

"I see, I wish you luck."

"Thanks." He smirked slightly. "Oh yeah, Neji just texted me to accompany you to home."

Hinata nodded. "Bus?"

Sasuke nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "How about you?"

"Sorry?"

"Back to our previous topic."

Hinata did that cute doing bringing her forefinger to her chin and tapped her chin lightly. "Which one? My dream or my dream university?" She laughed lightly. And Sasuke felt like smiling himself. But just let the smile be inside of his mind.

"Both," he countered with a shrug, "your dream first, maybe."

"I want to become a novelist." She smiled widely that reached her eyes. It was the smile that kept reminding him of her mother's. He nodded to cover his slightly longing face. "And an international one."

He took a sip of his coffee again then he put the mug on top of the counter and folded his arms across his chest afterward. "That is good. So what university is lucky enough to has been picked by you?"

Hinata laughed as she watched him smirked. "Konoha is the best in literature."

"I guess," Sasuke said, "wish you luck."

She laughed a little and smiled. "Wish us luck."

Sasuke smirked. "That is what I meant."

* * *

Hinata could not deny that the last five minutes in the kitchen with Sasuke was enjoyable. Because it was. And she could not stop smiling seeing that she could not stop remembering the talk. However, the look Sakura had given her since she was walking back to the living room with Sasuke was unnerving. And it was enough to make her smile fading. She sat quietly with Sasuke next to her handing her the mug filled with tea that he just made a minute before.

"Thank you," she mumbled avoiding anyone's eyes. She took a long sip to cover her face with the mug, in fact.

"I thought," Kiba said after the thick silence and Hinata lowered her mug, "you were going to the bathroom? Or you wanted to go to the kitchen in the first place?"

That caught Hinata off guard. She just shrugged her shoulder lightly with head facing down. "I couldn't find it and I didn't want to in the first place."

That was final. Kiba could tell. So he just shrugged and continue the task in hand.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered. The feeling of her name being called by Sasuke's voice was... indescribable. She dared to think that was the first time he called her name. Even though that caused that usual strange feeling coming back, she could tell that she likes the way her name escaped Sasuke's lips. She turned her head slowly to him.

"Let's start."

And she just nodded.

* * *

The next hours were spent in silence. They worked silently with their partner, barring Shino. And he felt like just going home. It was a waste of time for him seeing that he was just studying by himself regardless that they intended to call it "study together". He eyed Sakura and Naruto, who were exactly in front of him. He was surprised Naruto actually was putting a serious face and Sakura was patient enough to teach him, _help _him as Naruto would prefer to say. Occasionally, Naruto would be losing focus and Sakura would punch him in the head. Lightly or hard. It depended the circumstances. So they were just doing normal. Naruto made Sakura annoyed and ended up hitting him in the head, yeah. That was normal for _them_. He moved to the right to where Ino and Kiba were. Ino seemed clueless to Kiba's attempt to flirt. Or 'make a move' as Kiba would like to say, whatsoever. He could not tell if Ino just played hard to get or she was not interestedin Kiba at all _or _she was just clueless.

And when he moved his attention to the reverse direction, he actually widened his eyes. Even though it was hard to see through his thick sunglasses. Damn sensitive eyes and too many lights. Sasuke and Hinata were seemingly enjoying each other's company. Not that it was not normal. It was just he never seen them in such a circumstances like right now. So he could not say it was normal either, for them at least. Sasuke would say something in a murmur or mumble which made Hinata laugh, or giggle. That was not abnormal, he knew. But the fact that Sasuke said those things that he did not know what to and did not really want to know at all was said in a flat tone. With nonchalant expression too that made all the things become abnormal. He almost shook his head in disbelief. But he chose not to just before Kiba eyed him oddly and tells him that he is a freak. Because he was not. He is not a freak. He just did not know how to simplify his mind into words. But Hinata got the skill to understand him and would retell Kiba, much to his relief.

All of a sudden he felt he was being left out. So he thought maybe it was the time for his leave. It would be more efficient to study at home. He nodded lightly.

"I leave now. Thanks, Naruto. Thanks all."

He stood and started his leave.

* * *

Ino yawned lightly. "Well, I guess I'll leave soon too."

"Want a ride?" Kiba said eyed her expectantly.

"That's very kind of you," Ino answered but raised an eyebrow. "With?"

"My sister, Hana. Do you know her?"

"Vaguely," she said and tapped her chin with her nails lightly. "All right. I will take the offer!"

"Okay, she'll be here in a minute." Kiba turned his head to Hinata. "Need a ride, Hinata?"

The said girl shook her head lightly. "No, Kiba. But, thank you."

"Neji picks you up?"

Hinata shook her head again. "I'm taking bus."

"Are you okay being alone?"

"I'm with Sasuke-kun." Seeing that Kiba widened his eyes she continued, "our home is on the same road."

"Can I join you?" Sakura asked in a sudden. She forced a smile.

Sasuke wanted to say no but Hinata interrupted him even before he opens his lips. "Of course, Sakura!"

A horn sound caught by everyone's ears. Kiba stood up so did Ino albeit hesitantly.

"See you guys!" Kiba waved lazily and went toward the door.

"Bye!" Ino cheered and followed suit.

After the door was closed, Naruto stood up. "Sasuke," he called.

Sasuke turned his head to him. Eyeing him idly.

"Please help me wash your _used _mug," Naruto said then he landed a smile to Hinata, "and Hinata's."

Hinata blushed lightly as she took the mug hesitantly. "Maybe I just wash mine by myself, Naruto-kun."

"No need!" he said with a snicker, "Sasuke owes me a favour."

"What do-"

"Come on, Sasuke!" he yelled interrupting Sasuke, "move your ass already." And he left to the kitchen.

Sasuke grunted in response and took his mug on the floor and Hinata's from her hand. That was surprising to her, as she flinched a bit. Her fingers that touched with his were feels like they were electrified. Sasuke too could feel the same sensation, but chose to shrug it off and went to the kitchen to the annoying dobe and get it over with what that dobe wanted.

He put the mugs to the sink and started to wash it. He owed Naruto help, indeed. Seeing that last week Naruto did the dishes in his apartment. Naruto was not moving from his spot since he arrived at the kitchen; with his back leaning on the fridge.

"You like her, don't you?"

Naruto's question succeed to make Sasuke stopped the activity in hand. He turned his head slowly to the blue eyed guy near the fridge. He knew what was Naruto referring to. But chose to play dumb as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata, teme. Don't 'raised-an-eyebrow' me. Answer me."

Sasuke knew he was lost. He could not escape from Naruto's demanding voice. Not before he said something. Which in this case would likely be a lie.

"Do you like Hinata, Sasuke?" Naruto repeated.

_Yes_. "No," he said nearly choked with his own saliva. "Why would you think that way?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because I like her," he said surprisingly in a serious tone, "and I don't like the thought of sharing. I couldn't help but notice you spending more time with her, and I thought that if you liked her I could back off."

"No one does," Sasuke deadpanned, completely ignoring Naruto's latter statement. And he felt like punching something. Naruto's face would be a bonus. What was it with them then? Was it different from sharing the same feelings toward the same person?

He clenched his fist, ready to punch something in a second. But didn't have the chance to. Maybe punch his own face would be the most enjoyable at that moment.

* * *

"Hinata," Sakura called in a whisper. Emerald eyes gazed at the pearl ones.

"Yes?"

"Do you-Are you starting to like Sasuke?"

Pearl eyes widened. Then moved to the side, avoiding the intimidating emeralds. _Yes. _"No, Sakura."

"Are you serious? You two seem-"

"No. Presently we are just friends," Hinata replied with a smile. She hoped Sakura would not notice a glint of being forced within her smile. "Anything that makes you think any other way is wrong."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks, Hinata. For not liking him."

The thought of lying to her best friend formed an iron grip surrounded her heart. However, her smile was still there. Hinata didn't really know if either her outer or inner was smiling or frowning. Maybe the latter was more suitable at that moment.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Happy Belated Birthday to my baby Sasuke! He is a sexy asshole. And I hate-love him for that. My wish for him is only: I wish you notice Hinata somehow, Sasuke! _

_I made a oneshot for Sasuke's birthday guys! But I could not post it here for some reasons so... I posted it on tumblr. If you generously want to read that birthday gift (?) here's the link: Towel and Cake; Sasuke's Birthday Oneshot. Silly me, it won't linked... _

_I just found out we can't copy and paste and such on this.. So lemme just put the link on my profile. Yeah, that would be right._

_So reblog/like whatever you prefer to that post! Don't forget to review here!_

_Tomorrow I'm planning to make green tea macarons... I hope I won't fail. So...what's the point?_

_Anyway, click the review button below and submit your lovely reviews. nyum. I'm obsessed in macarons._

_-Crowds_


End file.
